Fallen
by izfangirl12
Summary: 3 years go by, and Danny and Sam are madly in love. But, one night while fighting Skulker in mid-winter, Danny goes missing. Depressed and sad, Sam throws herself in the portal, planning on killing herself. But things don't always go as planned.
1. A Feeling?

One beautiful mid-winter's day in Amity Park. . .

Danny had just woke up, from a long, pleasant nap on his bed. He blinked once, blurry, blinked twice, his vision then finally cleared up. He'd tried to get up, but something was restraining him. He looked down, and found his girlfriend, Sam, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled at this. It was only 3 years ago when he exposed himself for being half-ghost, and his love for her. Since then, him and Sam basically never left each others side, he guessed everyone was right, him and Sam would end up together. He placed a hand on her back, and planned on going back to sleep, when Sam moaned in awakening. Lifting her head off her boyfriend's chest and rested her head on the back of her hands; looking straight into Danny's icyy blue eyes.

"Morning,"she said, sarcastic.

"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Very. You?" He laughed at this.

"So, what time did you come in?"

"'Bout an hour ago, Tucker said he'd call so I just came here. And when I walked in, you were fast asleep so I thought I'd join you. Have to rest up for a night catching ghosts, don't we?" Danny smiled again, and just leaned down and kissed her softly and laid his head back down.

"We have to get up, don't we?" Danny asked in sarcasm a few minutes of silence later.

"Yeah, we do," Sam answered, dreamily before lifting herself off of Danny and sat on the edge of the bed. Soon, he followed and stood up. He stretched his arms and started to walk out the door, but Sam caught his wrist and looked back at her; but she threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Deepening the kiss. Jazz walked past Danny's room while him and Sam were lost in the moment. Being a big sister, she had to break it. "Eww! Gross," Jazz shrieked, making Danny and Sam jump out of their kiss.

"Can you please do that somewhere else, please! You do have ghosts to catch later don't you?" She sighs and starts rubbing her temples thoroughly before sassily placing her hands on hip hips."By the way Danny, Tucker's down stairs waiting for you." Sam looked confused.

"I thought he'd said he call?"

"Well, he did say something about dropping his phone in the toilet," Jazz said. "Danny, are you gonna need help tonight?"

"I think we're good." Danny answered, crossing his arms. Obviously, annoyed.

"Well, just be sure. Dad had been playing around with the Ghost Portal alot today, might want some extra backup?"

"Alright, but you only. I don't need mom and dad getting hurt or anything."

"Geez, thanks," She said sarcastically, drooping her eyelids.

"Just go down in the lab and start suiting up," Sam instructed. Jazz gave a little happy squeal before running down the steps.

"Man she's a piece of work, why'd you let her help? I thought you didn't want anyone getting hurt?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just to make her happy, I guess. Plus, as long as she doesn't tell my parents, she could have my allowance for all I care," Danny said, walking out of his room with Sam at his side. He and Sam walked down the hall to the stairs, when he ran into his parents.

"Hi sweetie," his mother said, as she ripped the Ghost Gabbler out of Jack's hand.

"Uh. . .Were you, spying on using that?" Danny asked, pointing to the Ghost Gabbler. But, before Maddie or Jack could answer, the Ghost Gabbler did.

"Uh. . .Were you, spying on us using that? Fear me," The woman's voice answered, leaving Danny angry with his parents. Maddie laughed nervously, trying to look for a distraction but, Danny crossed his arms; he means business now.

"Listen sweetie, we heard Jazz scream and well, Sam had been spending a lot of time here lately, so we just thought that. . ." She trails off, hoping Danny knows what she's getting at.

"Wow!" He suddenly said, backing up from his parents; disgusted. "I'm only 17! I think we're still a little too young for that!"

"Well, I'm sorry, we- we'd just wanted to make sure that-"

"Nope! This conversation never happened!" He interrupted and in denial to whatever his parents had to say.

"But-"

"Never happened," He whispered and he grabbed Sam's wrists and led her down the stairs.

"Man, I can't believe they do that and in front of you. . ." Danny said, kinda sad.

"Relax, every parent worries about that now a days. And, it would just be between you and me, your parents and probably Jazz," Sam said, calmly.

"But why do they even worry about it? Don't they trust us?"

"They don't know what goes on in our sick, twisted worlds," She said, darkly. Danny just looked at her funny. "Oh, lighten up I'm just teasing. Just be glad you have a cool girlfriend like me who doesn't share anything like your parents embarrassing you," Sam and Danny finally made it to the Lab to suit up, but instead found Tucker twitching in the corner, While Jazz stands over him, not knowing what to do.

"Tucker?" Sam and Danny said at the same time.

"He keeps saying stuff that doesn't make sense!" Jazz screamed, while Tucker keeps twitching and mumbling.

"No PDA. . . No cell phone. . . No computer! Ahhh!" He suddenly stood up and ran up to Danny, grabbing the bottom of his biceps.

"I'm going nuts man! The walls, they're caving in on me! I gotta have some sort of electronic device or I'm not gonna make it!" He started shaking Danny vigorously as he squeezed him. Making Danny, dizzy. Sam smacked Tucker in the back of his head hard. Hard enough to pull out of his trance.

"Thanks," He said, rubbing the back of his head, while Danny rubbed his biceps. Sam then noticed the black and blue marks that looked like fingers on Danny's bicep.

"Note to self, Tucker keeps some sort of electronic device," Sam said, throwing some sort of PDA at him, Tucker caught it and started snuggling and kissing it.

"Danny, you may want some ice on those." Sam suggested, lightly running her fingers against Danny's bruised upper arms as he winces.

"I'll be fine, we have more important problems at the moment," Danny said, lowering his shirt sleeve.

This made Sam mad. 'Ugh. I hate it when Danny gets all modest and doesn't even care that he's hurt. But, then again, it is kinda cool that he is half-ghost and a famous super hero. . . No, it's not cool, it's hot!' Sam was lost in her thoughts, but blushed at the same time.

"Alright, Tucker, Jazz. . . I'm gonna have to fill both of you in, we will most likely pair up and take a part of the town and stand guard. Mom and dad are probably gonna join us, making this a fair share, Mom and dad, me and Sam obviously, and you 2-"

"Woah- What! I have to work with this guy?" Jazz argued, and looked at him while he was playing some video game.

"I'm sorry. But that just how it turned out, Mom and dad are a great team together just like me and Sam are. . . Just, work something out," Jazz crossed her arms and growled slightly. "Ok, back to the plan, you two would take uptown while mom and dad take downtown, and me and Sam got the woods. Any problem so far, Jazz?" He taunted her, but she just mumbled to herself. "Alrighty then, we all good? No questions. . . Criticisms?" Jazz was about to say something. "Not from you, Jazz. Alright, lets suit up!"

"Did someone say 'suit up'?" Jack's voice echoed at the top of the stairs. Him and Maddie jumped all the stairs and came down armed. Fenton Fishers, walkie-talkies, Fenton Thermos's, Fenton Finders, Grapplers, and any other Fenton Ghost equipment. . . All stuffed in pockets, belts, shoes even. . .

"Alright, welcome to the team," Danny said welcoming. "But, I'm still mad at you!"

"Oh, come on Dan. If you were a parent you would do the same. . ." Jack said, putting his arm around him.

"What? Invade their privacy? Especially when their girlfriend's ten feet away? AND DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"What's going on?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Over-protective parent stuff,"

"Ah," Tucker said, agreeing. That's when his watch went off. It was time.

"Um. . . As much as I would love to break this up, but it's almost 8. Meaning, we have to suit up, and fast." Everyone quickly grabbed as many Fenton Fishers, Fenton Grapplers, Fenton Thermos's and others as they could stuff in their shirt, back, front, and coat pockets and many other places as well. Maddie and Jack then, went outside to check the Fenton RV's defensive systems, while Danny pulled Sam aside.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" Sam asks, concerned.

"No, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad might happen, to both of us," He answers.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side and you won't leave mine. Therefore, nothing bad can happen to us,"

"Yeah. But-"

"Sshh. . ." She shushes him, before pressing her lips against his for a split second, and pulled back to see his smile.

"Better?" He just nods, in agreement. But, in the back of his head he knew, something horrible was bound to happen.


	2. Captured

A few minutes went by, after Danny had talked to Sam. Even her telling him everything was gonna be alright just didn't seem right, or at least it didn't feel right. He knew, in the back of his head, something bad was gonna happen. To him, at least. That made him think of the possibilities that could happen to Tucker. . Or Jazz. . . His parents. . . and most importantly, Sam. God did he wish that she could stop him, so he can protect her. But, he can't just say something stupid like, 'Stay here where it's safe'. That would only make Sam think that she couldn't handle herself when she can, he knew she can. But, he still can't shake off the feeling, maybe it was just his emotions for his family, friend and girlfriend getting the best of him, he didn't know so he pretended to forget about it and start attaching a Fenton Fisher and a grappler in his belt loop. Tucker, a few seconds later came up to him as he held a Fenton Thermos. Danny looked at him in the corner of his eye, it was probably time.

"Danny," Tucker said, as Danny looked at him, straight in the eye and nodded. Two white rings appeared around his waist; going in different directions until snow white hair, a glowing black and silver costume with "DP" on the chest, along with his signature glowing green eyes, appeared.

Sam looked up at the flash of light from Danny transforming and smiled to herself. Remembering the day she convinced Danny to check out his parents "broken" portal, the same day, he got his ghost powers. Danny Phantom existed because of her. Then, remembered him saving her from Undergrowth years back, her very own protector. No. Superhero. Danny had saved her as much as she saved him from Freakshow, Skulker, Ember, and even his evil self, Dan. After seeing Tucker had run upstairs for something, Sam had kept looking at Danny like he was about to do something that she would regret him for doing, but all he showed was a sad expression on his face.

"Danny, you ok?" She asked him, as she was about to place a Fenton Specter Deflector around her waist.

"I'm fine, just a little worried," He said sadly.

"Like I told you, everything will be fine. As long as we stick to the plan, what's the worse that could happen?" He couldn't help but stare evilly at her. What's wrong with him?

"And, umm. . . It's kinda time to go," She said, kinda interrupting Danny's devious stare at her.

"Huh? Oh, right. . . " He takes her into his arms and starts floating up towards the ceiling and through the living room wall, flying towards the woods. Sam then felt him shaking, nervously.

"Danny, you ok? You're shaking," she asked concerned.

"Yeah. . .Ju-just a little bit cold, that's all," He said, with his voice trembling. Not believing him, she reached up and pressed her hand against his forehead but immediately pulled her hand away, feeling that it was blistering.

"Aww! Danny, you're burning up!" He didn't say anything until he landed on thick, tree limb in the wintry woods.

"Listen Sam, you think nothing will go wrong, but I do. And I don't want to see you get hurt, or anyone who tries to save me, ok?!" Danny yelled, out of frustration and anger. Sam stood there and did nothing for a second, and then watched him grab his elbows and shaking for warmth. She then, took off her coat and wrapped it around Danny's shoulders.

"You need this more than I do," he said, calmly.

"No, you do. Goths were born cold," she said, and sat on the edge of the tree limb and followed by Danny.

"Have you ever given it any thought?" Sam suddenly asked.

"About what?"

"Becoming full ghost,"

"Never. I wouldn't do that since. . . "

"Since what?"

"Since we met Dan,"

"Danny, that future will never happen-"

"Well what if it does? What if I become so over-whelmed by the full ghost powers I turn sides? What would we do?"

"Out of everyone who loves you, I would be the one to stop you if that happens,"

"What if I turn you?"

"That can't even possible, I'm not even a ghost,"

"What if I try?" Sam just froze and started thinking of an answer but instead, thinking of what could happen, Danny turning into Dan and her being so in love with him that she agrees to be his evil queen? Yes. She knows she loves him too much that she do anything, even if it was wrong, just to be with him or a side of him. What would I look like if I did turn evil with Danny? Undergrowth's daughter? No. Sam stop thinking that, it's basically saying that Danny is gonna turn evil; which he isn't. I will make sure of that.

"I wouldn't. Dan wasn't the one I fell in love with," she answered, leaving Danny smiling and Sam with a ton of questions about a future that would never happen.

What would happen to the town if you did turn evil? Her conscience asked her.

Me with Undergrowth's powers and Danny's full ghost powers we would surely take over the town in no time.

But, wouldn't Danny be Dan by then? And said that you wouldn't turn evil? If it were for Danny, yes. If it were for Dan, never.

But, Dan and Danny are the same person, so if you were to change sides for Danny. . .

I would be changing sides for Dan as well. If they still are the same person and I'm in love with Danny, I'm in love with Dan. . .

That made her heart stop a beat, and her stomach falls to her toes. How could this even happen? If I chose Danny, I basically chose Dan as well? No. I refuse to even think of that monster, if it weren't for Danny, he would have destroyed the town and we all would be dead. Danny included. The next time I see him, the first thing I'd do would painfully and slowly kill him, once and for all. Suddenly, a flash of green pasted them. Danny, instinctively, flew in the direction the green light came from but the only thing in view was Skulker, who just happened to get upgrades to make him stronger.

"Skulker? Don't you have anything better to do?" Danny threatened and crossed his arms.

"Hello Ghost-Child, thought I might warm you up for delivery," Skulker answered, something was different about him though, his eyes and hair weren't their usual flamin' green self. They were red, blood red.

"Oh, so you're a delivery boy now? I thought you said you work alone?" Skulker got tired of the conversation, and reached down to his belt and grabbed some kind of metal rope and threw it at Danny. Danny obviously didn't see this coming, letting the metal rope wrap his arms to his sides and Skulker smiled evilly at him before sending electrical currents through the rope; Electrocuting Danny. Danny let out a painful scream that could be heard from a mile away; Sadly, Sam was too far to hear it. Skulker somehow got close enough to grasp the "DP" part on his costume and lifted him up in the air. He could see his eyelids drooping, he was close. Close to unconsciousness for him to deliver him.

"Wh-what do you even what?" Danny asked weakly.

"The boss said I had to deliver you to him, to make sure you are out of the way of her plan," Skulker answered. Still in his grasp, he flew down towards the ground with Danny's back first into the ground. Danny could no longer feel his head, and his vision began to go blurry but he could still make out Skulker, coming towards him with his mechanical hand switched into a giant syringe filled with clear liquid.

"This, is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me," He laughed evilly. And then, a loud scream filled the air, making some snow fall off the branches but, then everything was quiet. Too quiet. Back at the tree limb, Sam started to get concerned. It had been almost 20 minutes since Danny left to fight Skulker and usually, those fights take 5 minutes tops. She then climbed down the tree, and left to find Danny. They couldn't have gone that far, could they? Sam walked in a the direction Danny left in for 5 minutes, nothing. . .

15 minutes went by. . . . Nothing.

20. . . .

30. . . .

40. . . . Nothing.

Sam started to become upset. Eyes start to water and her throat started to close up like it did, and her knees started trembling. Where's Danny? Was the question that kept buzzing around in her mind. She just felt like breaking down, crying. But, then didn't know if Danny was already on his way back to the tree limb to wrap up. Believing that this may be true, she ran back to the tree limb in what felt like 5 minutes, and closed her eyes and braced herself of what might happen. She opened them, and immediately feel to her knees sobbing. He wasn't there. Were is my boyfriend, Daniel Fenton?

**He-He! I told you this would start to get better! Now, for the next few chapters, I gonna do this in Sam's Point of View. Kk**?


	3. Sam's Depression

A few days slowly went by, after that horrible battle Danny had. I didn't understand; It was Skulker he was fighting, that's like a two minute fight for him. Skulker couldn't have gotten powerful enough to capture Danny, in less than a month, since the last we fought him. It just didn't make sense, what was one advantage Skulker had that we didn't? None came to mind. Maybe Ember. . . I still don't see what she see's in him. Meanwhile, Danny's absence, had left a hopeless, lifeless imprint on my life. Just thinking about him made me cry. He was always there for me, and I should've done the same when the tables turned on him. My parents, friends and other relatives say it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. I was the one who was with Danny the day he was captured, and you know what I did? I sat back at let him take what Skulker had in stored for him! It should have been me!. . . . No, it should've been Danny. . . . I wouldn't want him to feel awful about that day. I deserve to live with this. What I'm concerned about is what did Skulker even want from Danny? Power? Youth? Immortality? Ok, seriously Sam? This is what you could come up with? Power is plausible, but what for? To take over the world? Please. Skulker isn't that devious. Or successful.

Youth? Skulker has a big ass metal ecto -skeleton, what would he want with Danny's youth? For Ember, maybe. That would make an "awesome" anniversary present. Immortality? He's a ghost. He's already immortal, I don't think you can get anymore immortal than that. I couldn't think of anything else. For days, I think it's been that long, I lay in my bed, staring at the window. Just hoping Danny would come and save me from depression. He was the only cure. Flashbacks from the last conversation me and Danny had repeats in my head:

"Have you ever given it any thought?"

"About what?"

"Becoming full ghost,"

"Never. I wouldn't do that since. . . "

"Since what?"

"Since we met Dan,"

"Danny, that future will never happen-"

"Well what if it does? What if I become so over-whelmed by the full ghost powers I turn sides? What would we do?"

"Out of everyone who loves you, I would be the one to stop you if that happens,"

"What if I turn you?" What exactly did he mean by that? A ghost -obviously- but what for? It didn't make sense. What so special about me that would be somewhat valuable to him or Dan that would actually be worth the effort? Only answer I can think of was the time Undergrowth possessed me. I was so powerful that Danny had to find a new power to even stop me. Was this what Skulker wanted? My power? But what would that have to do with Danny? Someone must want something, from me or from Danny, if it was worth Skulker being so powerful enough to even touch Danny. That doesn't matter now. I'm too confused and still aching from my heart breaking in half. My heart, that Skulker intended to break. I lift my head off the pillow and stare into the wall above me and the back of my bed, and slam my fist into it like it was Skulker's head and screamed. As loud and as long my lungs and voice would allow. Thank god no one was home, last thing I wanted was my parents to worry about me and send me off to a mental hospital or something. Depression was one thing, but having people be sad about you and not the one you love that's missing, is hell. I plopped back down on my bed, my feet resting on my pillow, and began to stare up at the ceiling. Backs of my fingers painfully thump from punching the wall as I let small tears roll down my cheek and close my eyes remembering Danny and me catching ghosts, the fake-out make-out sessions we had, and most importantly, all the times he saved me. The memories were warming, but depressing. Suddenly, the tears had stopped falling, and what remained became more like a glue that made my eyelids stick to my eye. It wasn't long until I couldn't feel anything but warmth that encased my body, into restless sleep.

"Sam. . ." Someone calls my name, as I lie on a blurry, forest floor. And blinked once and suddenly, I'm up on my feet. Staring into a mirror, my hair fell to my shoulders as I was wearing a red dress with gold lace trim. As I was looking into this mirror, something flashed behind me. I would've looked, but something held me to look into the mirror. Then, it happened again, but stayed longer and was still too quick for me to recognize what it was. A few seconds later, a chill ran down my spine as someone whispered in my ear.

"I want you to do something," a deep, echoed man's voice whispered. I still couldn't see who was talking in the mirror, but it felt like he was so close that he could've been pressed up against me.

"Anything," I was forced to say, staring wide open at myself in the mirror. I could feel cold hands on my shoulders, that seemed very familiar to me. He paused for a moment, and got close enough that I could feel the slightest touch of his lips on my ear, as the most awful words came out. . . .

"Kill. . . him," Then my eyes went from purple to red in an instant as the mirror breaks, waking me up from that awful dream.

I shot up from my bed, and take a moment to remember what had just happened. The mirror, the familiar touch, my eyes changing colors, the voice wanting me to kill someone? I don't know why but it had a weird deja vu feeling to it. I feel like I should know this, the voice... It seems so familiar, like I heard it not too long ago. Skulker's? No. Walker's? No. Dad? Definitely not. Danny's?. . . It seemed too mature for him. But why do I keep circling the idea around Danny? Was it something he said to me? No. He would never tell me to kill someone. Intentionally, at least. Then who else? It couldn't have been Danny's dad and it was definitely a man's voice. I kept thinking hard though. . .

That's when my heart skipped a beat. Dan. . .

It was Dan's voice. But, what does he want with me? Or Danny? It's kinda pointless to kill Danny, considering his human-half would've be dead ages ago if Dan's future was ever to happen. But, still. I began to think about the last conversation me and Danny had, thinking it would calm me down from the dream. But it didn't. Again, "What if I turn you?" sticks out and stabs me right in the heart with guilt, but something about it seems suspicious. Could there had been a link between the conversation and the dream? Yes. My worse nightmare. . . Dan or Danny, putting me under pressure, turning me evil. Similar to the way Dan turned. Only one flaw still remains, why would Dan want me? I thought long and hard to figure out something that was as obvious as a blade in my skin. I'm valuable to Danny! If Dan really wanted Danny's surrender, he would have to use his weakness, me, to get him into his possession. But, Skulker has Danny in his possession. Not Dan. So that idea was good for nothing. Or, Skulker is somehow working for Dan! Wait, doesn't Dan have to be back for Skulker or anybody working for him? If every ghost in the Ghost Zone feared Pariah Dark that much, imagine the chaos Dan would bring. GRRR! I kept arguing with my conscience to make a dream make sense, which was really pointless.

I knew, and Danny knew, that Dan was under the protection of Clockwork somewhere in the Ghost Zone, and I doubt that someone stupider than Vlad or anyone would try and set him loose. The possibilities to the reason of the dream was still endless. But still had one thing in common, Dan. It was Dan's voice, no doubt about it. I also had an endless list of questions about the dream, that I can never answer until I have some sort of explanation about the dream. I sigh, out of frustration that has gone on in the last few days. Danny going missing, everyone basically turning their back to me, and now, this fucking dream. As if I'm not under enough pressure. I keep confusing the thoughts in my head, with the dream. Now, everywhere I look, I fear that Dan would attack me and take my soul or something. I feared him, more than any enemy we faced. He truly was the Ultimate Enemy. I then, try to forget about the dream and focus on Danny. Being sad and depressed was better then fearing the evil, dark side of him. But, I keep coming back to Dan somehow. I can't stop thinking about him, he gives me a queasy feeling in my stomach, the same feeling I had when I was around Danny for the longest time, before our first real kiss. Oh no. . . I have a crush on Dan!

No. No, I been over this with myself. Danny not Dan! Danny was the one I fell in love with, not Dan! This is just fantastic! Why and how? I can't have feelings for Dan, it just doesn't work. We are complete opposites. Yin and Yang, basically. Ugh! Add another fucking problem to this week! I can't accept this, there isn't anything I like about him. . . Well, it is kinda cool that he throw a tank 20 miles, his powers are kinda awesome, and lets face it he is kinda hot with his flaming hair and muscles. . . What the fuck am I doing! I chose Dan! Er- Danny! I hate this. I really do. They're both Danny. 2 different paths Danny could've took to his future. A superhero or super sexy villain. . . I slap myself across the face at this. Then, I started think of all the awful things about him. . . He destroyed the town, or at least a future of it. He killed his human half. He killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of people before we even met him. But, then again, he turned evil because of the death of his family and me and Tucker. . . Me. . . He turned evil out of sadness and despair and other human emotions that were eating him from the inside, until Vlad attempted to rip it out. Instead, taking out Danny's ghost half and he ripped out Vlad's ghost half and overshadowed it. Creating Dan Phantom.

Dan went through everything that I'm going through. Losing loved ones. I let my tears fall at this, for I truly felt sorry, for a monster. How couldn't I have seen this before? All this time, I had always pictured our Ultimate Enemy Dan, but he, himself, wasn't the problem. It was his past. His past that drove to depression, and eventually, death. Now, I have a reason to have some feelings towards him. After realizing this, I had questions that I may or may not know the answer for. Like, "Is Dan really worth caring for?", "Was it love or madness that truly turned him evil?", these were the questions I asked myself to just get things straight. Yes and Love. But then, there are those questions I'm not sure of. Like, "At the time of Danny's death, what was the real reason Dan killed him?", "If Dan and Danny are the same person, then why does it matter which one you love?" or like, "Is there a part of Danny you like the most?" That last one was like waking up from a dream so suddenly, you'll never get to see what happens in the end. Maybe I'll never will. Would I end up like Dan? Losing a loved one and channeling all the sad and depressing emotions towards those who took it away from me and not being able to stop? I didn't know. I don't even know if Danny is still alive anymore, it's been that long. The chance of me becoming Dan's Evil Queen was becoming more and more probable with every sad, depressing minute. Dan will finally get his wish, if that's even what he wants or if he was ever resurrected. I didn't care by this point, I just needed to be with Danny. Either Danny will do. To be loved or abused, I just need the slightest touch from one of them. And my decision was final. I'll throw myself into the Ghost Zone, unprotected, and Skulker or someone would have to find me and kill me for entering their world for sure. I close my eyes and began to fall asleep, for it maybe for the last time.

**Dun-Dah-DUN! Haha! Evil DxS pairing! Eeek! I'm really happy with this story, pls review**!


	4. What?

Sam's POV:

Morning, for me, came fast. Considering I spent about half the night thinking about everything that's gone wrong this week, I've also made a decision. . . I'm either gonna get killed, or I'll do it myself. I can't imagine my life without Danny, and I don't care whether it's Dan or the Danny I actually fell in love with, I have to be with one or my life feels like it has no meaning to it. I pick up my head off of my bed, and sit on the edge for a second before pressing all my weight to my feet for the first time in days. Dizzy at first, but still stable, I change into clean clothes, make my hair look somewhat decent and slid my boots onto my feet. Not even gonna mess with makeup today, the day I die. I grab my spider like backpack and pulled out a notebook and tore a piece of paper from it, pulled a pen from its binding and began rewritting a suicide note I've been writing since the 7th grade. If it wasn't for Danny, I would've been dead already. He brought my life, back to life and now, since he's gone, it's pointless again.

"By the time you're reading this, I'm already dead. I can't go on living without Danny, and hopefully I will find him soon in the Ghost Zone. I won't rest until I know he's safe or destroy whoever caused his death. I hope you will understand."

-Sam.

I take one last look at the suicide note, fold it up and place it on my pillow before leaving my room, knowing I will never return, alive. I walk down the stairs and walk out the door without even looking for my parents. The sun blazed at me, painfully. I haven't been outside in days instead sobbing, in the dark. I blinked a few times before my eyes had adjust to Sun's brightness, and I continued walking down the block, into a mysterious fog. Apartment buildings and houses one after the other, block after block I began to notice how dull and gray everything was and how very few people were out on the streets today, and if there was any, they looked as sad as I was. Was everyone just as depressed as I was about Danny's disappearance? Adults in cars, who were going about 5 miles an hour, women trying to hang wet laundry on the clothing line were doing a very poor job doing so, a group of children trying to play hop-scotch, even babies I can here crying from the tops of apartment buildings, everyone everywhere was depressed, like they were trapped in a trance of depression with no escape. The closer I got to Danny's house, the worst it got. Lost in the towns sadness, I eventually reached Danny's house. Which must have been the heart of the Depression Cloud.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I tried to open the doorknob, and the door swung open. I walked in, and immediately dust had invaded my lungs, and coughed at their attempt. Mrs. Fenton definitely needs to clean up a bit, or a lot. The whole house looked as though it hasn't been cleaned for weeks, and was completely, vacant. The Fentons were nowhere to be seen, how can they just mysteriously vanish? It wasn't my main mission at the moment. My only intention was killing myself, they have their way of distracting themselves from Danny, while I'm about to join him. I'm ready for this, I think. I hate this, I really do. One part of me really wants this, to finally be free from this sadness and so will Amity Park. On the other side of me, isn't so sure ending my life won't really be worth what I want it for. At least not for the right reasons.

For Danny, for Danny, for Danny! No matter how many times I try to convince myself that it was for Danny I was ending my life for, something in the back of my mind just got in the way. But what was it? What was restraining me from my decision? Guilt? Love? What? I've have been wandering ever hallway and stairwell that I could find in the house, ending up in Danny's room. It really hasn't change at all in 3years, except for all the ghost-hunting equipment in a corner of the room, and newspapers piled up on his desk that had 'Amity Park's Danny Phantom Exposed!' on the cover. This made me smile, I walk over to his bed and sit on the edge, remembering every ghost adventure we had. Lunch Lady, Dora the Dragon Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Pointdexter, Desiree, Box Ghost, Walker, and best of all Dan Phantom. Dan. That's what's restraining me from my decision. It's like, somehow, he's toying with my mind, like he's trying to stop me from my decision, but why? Why doesn't he want me to do this? Is he just waiting for the right moment to kill me himself? I can't argue with that, I truly can't, if I knew Dan or Danny, is that if he wanted something, he does it himself.

I laugh slightly at this, when a major chill went down my spine. I looked around to see if a window was open, but nothing was, my heart stopped for second as everything went quiet. Panicked, I kept my eyes open as I looked around the room without trying to turn head alot. Then, something pushed me back towards the bed, I slammed my eyes shut, not daring to even look at who was attacking me. My hands flew up at the level of my eyes, instinctively, I balled them up and struggled to break free. I tried to scream, but then I started to calm down and recognize the familiar cold hands from my dream. . . Dan. My heart started beating faster and faster, and unexpected tears began to seep through my eyelids and roll out and fall off my cheeks, that's when Dan's grip on my wrists loosens, my arms stretch out and he grips my biceps, but not as hard. Then, a warm and cold front lays ontop of me. I felt slightest touch of his lips on my ear again. he whispered slowly, in his echoed voice. I braced myself, he was actually trying to stop me from killing myself.

"I never meant to hurt you,"

"You never did," I replied, which was completely true. I blamed everything on Skulker and partially Danny.

"Yes I did. More than you know,"

"You didn't. Danny did," He didn't say anything for a second, probably from shock that Danny, out of all people, would hurt me.

"How?" More tears began rolling down my face, how he caused mine and the towns depression. How me pushed me off the edge, and I've been falling endlessly since then, and taking my heart with him. I simply didn't say anything, there were too many ways to explain it and none were good enough.

"Danny doesn't want this," he suddenly said, I opened my eyes and looked at him straight in his blood red ones painfully, and let more tears fall.

"It's too late,"

"Don't do this,"

"My decision is final,"

"It's not worth it,"

"Neither is life,"

"Stop it!" His voiced raised, and he started squeezing my arms tightly. I screamed and moaned in pain as more tears fell, only this time I actually cried. He released his grip at this, relieving all the pain.

"This is what I meant, you don't want this."

"I know what I want,"

"No, you don't. You're too lost in your depression to know who you want," He doesn't know, does he?

"W-What do you mean?" I was trying to be defiant, but he probably saw right through it.

"Don't play that game. You act like you don't know I watch you. . ."

"W-wh-"

"Watching you, wanting you. . . and all you can think about is killing yourself, just so you can "Find Danny," oh please. I see right through that little act, entered your dreams once or twice. . . and your thoughts…" My heart stopped, and then started racing again as he somehow felt like he got closer and closer to me.

"You had no right-!" He began squeezing arms again, tightly. I screamed, bloody murder, and tried to break free from his strong grip, but with no luck.

"Just surrender, I know how you feel about me," I couldn't help the tears that ran rapidly down my face. I was scared of him, I will admit that, I was trembling horribly but that still didn't change the way I felt about him and Danny.

"And, what do I feel?" I swallowed hard and try to hold back the trembling, I couldn't tell if it was fear or love that was making me say this. Bravery, mostly. Dan just laughed, as more and more tears had escaped.

"What haven't you felt for Danny in the past 3 years, that you feel for me?"He waited a moment for me to answer, but I refused. He also tried to look into my eyes to pressure me, but I kept looking away. He released my left arm, completely and grasped the bottom of my chin, to adjust it to make my eyes level with his. I then gave up, and let his eyes see right through soul.

"I'll ask you again, what don't you feel towards Danny?" He tried to say it the most demanding calm way he can put it.

"Why does it even matter?" I said suddenly,he gripped my left biceps once more, but didn't squeeze it. Instead, bringing me closer to him, our noses almost touching.

Nothing, but a little more hate," I said fiercely, staring straight into his eyes. But he just smiled, almost evilly.

"And, what do you hate me for?"He asked almost scary happy. We pressed our foreheads together, I couldn't help but stare at his lips, and I had the feeling that he was doing the then released both of my arms completely, only to encase my cheeks in his hands. I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to gain my trust and use it against me, but I'll let him in this case,what do I have to lose?

"I hate you for doing this," I said. He just smiled slyly before pressing his lips against mine gently before deepening it. I'm not afraid to say it, he was actually a better kisser than Danny! And they're both the same person. The temperature between us raised dramatically,as he moved his hands away from my cheeks and gripped my waist. My arms, still sore from Dan gripping`so hard, I manage to wrap around his neck, as a response, He pulled away a few minutes later, and started kissing my neck. Thoughts had entered my head why he was doing this, and I was starting to think that he's not just doing this to gain my trust, but is doing this under some sort of diabolical plan. But, I'm enjoying all this attention Dan is giving to me, that I didn't care. I close my eyes, loving everything he's doing me. until...

A sharp pain filled my neck, like two knives stabbing me, right under Dan's lips as my eyes opened wide, as I started shaking horribly and my mouth hung open in shock or something. Dan brought his head back up. and I saw the blood on his mouth and on his fangs. Fangs? Since when did he had fangs? Or did he always had them and I just never notice them? He grinned evilly at me.

"You got your wish. . . You will join me and help me finish what we started," he said calmly. My hands, I couldn't keep in a fist or flat and my head started twitching in all directions, the pain entered and started traveling all over my body and all I can do is scream. Dan stood up, and wiped the blood off his mouth and grinned evilly as he watched me in pain. After a minute or so, it started slowing down as I breathed heavily as Dan laid himself ontop of me again.

"The venom is only crucifying for the first minute," he said as calmly as he can, but it still sounded evil to me.

"What are you?" I said angrily through my teeth, I'm still struggling from the venom.

"Isn't obvious?" He laughed. "I'm a vampire,"

"How?" I demanded to know.

He didn't answer, apparently seeing me struggle was amusing. Angry, I grabbed the "DP" part on his costume and flipped him over onto his back and climbed ontop of him. I never encountered so much rage and power to do something like that in seconds, and by the expression Dan had on his face, he was just as surprised as I was.

"Talk!" I yelled at him.

"Vlad." That's all he could say. I knew there was something fishy about Vlad's vampiric ghost form. When Dan overshadowed Vlad Plasmius, he must have got some of Vlad's powers, including vemon. Seeing me angry made Dan super attracted, as he pushed me off of him and locked my wrists in his hands. I didn't struggle, knowing that's what Dan must want, he lowered his face to my ear again. He starts out shushing me, for I was sort of whimpered angrily through my teeth.

"You've gotta keep calm about this,"

"How can I keep calm you just fucking bit me!" I said through my teeth and struggled to get out of his grip.

"You said you knew what you want, to become like me,"

"As in ghost, not a freaking vampire!" I yelled in his ear.

"But you are," my heart dropped to my toes. He can do that? I just groaned, not knowing what to do. "I can show you, teach you, everything you need to know about your powers,"

"I don't need to be shown anything,"

"But, you do. I can feel your emotions, and listen to your thoughts. . . You can do this and so much more. . . Only, if you surrender to me," His offer sounded pretty satisfying to me, but how do I know he's not just doing this to get close to me and kill Danny or something. Danny. . . Do I even care about him anymore? I don't think so. I think now that I've got what I've wanted, the only thing that matters now is Dan. The new love in my life. It's time for things to go my way, and my way only. I'm gonna have to put all my trust into Dan, and that's how things are gonna be.

"I surrender," I said, sadly but strongly. I can feel Dan grin evilly, it's time for new beginnings.


	5. Nightmares and Confessions

Sam's POV:

It took me a moment to realize what I have done. I just surrendered to Danny's greatest threat. Perfect. I cannot think of a better way to betray him, other than the fact that I just kissed Dan. Every kiss, every touch was like a new beginning, a new life where I can be finally free of the burden Danny left upon me. And all it took was a kiss, and mostly one painful bite: That was worth it. I am now, a vampire ghost. With Dan, and probably Vlad. I was, for once in a very long time, happy.

I can't help but kiss Dan, and he can't help himself either. We laid there for the longest time, just kissing. Arms around each other, and we but tried our best to get as close as we could to each other, like we feared that one of us would just slip right through our hands like butter. Dan, then reached to the back of my neck and pressed down on the very tip of my spine that made me stop breathing for a second, but only then did I transform in a ghost for the very first time. Dan got off of me and grabbed my hand to help me up onto my feet, I needed it, I was numb from the waist down. Once onto my feet,I look down at what Dan had turned me into. . . I felt so sexy! Tight, black leather-like strapless top with lace long-sleeves that had flowers stitched and was pointed out onto my hand with a loop around my middle finger to keep it from sagging. A silver belt like Ember McClain's wrapped around my waist and dropped to the top of my thigh and tight plain black pants covered my legs up, until the top of the knee. The rest of my legs were covered in mid-thigh high 4 in. heeled boots. Black nail polish covered my fingernails, while my hair was still black but with slight red highlights and longer hair that came down to mid-back. To top it all off, a plain black cape was added that fell to the ankles of the heeled boots. I loved everything about my transformation, so did Dan.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, and took my hands into his own and kept looking down at me, obviously trying to avoid my eyes. I could tell he was trying to hide the blush. I look down at myself as well, but that's when he looked up. His hands left mine and found their rightful place on my face. That's when I finally looked up. His smiling expression went blank. I was confused, did something go wrong when he changed me?

"What is it?" I asked, still confused.

"D-Danny's eyes," He stuttered, what?

"What about Danny's eyes?"

"You have them," I was in shock, I ran to the dresser and looked in the mirror and their they were. . . Danny's icy blue eyes staring right back at me, on my face under heavy black makeup, skin whiter than snow and lips black as my wardrobe.

"Can this happen?" I asked, looking up at Dan.

"Only, if you're under his influence, we need to get out of here,"

"Influence? What do you mean by that? Like some sort of spell?"

"Meaning, Danny is trying to pull his strings on you. Like he did some of the others in the Ghost Zone." He grabbed my bieceps again, and I just rested my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"What strings? What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain. We need to get to Vlad's," He grabbed my hand and guided me over to the window, opened it, and stepped out onto air. In a split second, we launched into the air and everything went black like we were the black smoke flying up from a chimney. What felt like seconds later, we arrived at the front doors of Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. He's back on the Earth? Dan, still gripping my hand, phased us through the door and then down through the floors to Vlad's ghost lair. When we turned solid that's when Vlad walked out of the ghost portal, all beat up. Something just came over me and I raced over to Vlad at supernatural speed and slammed him against the wall, my arm over his throat.

"I thought I took care of you back in the Ghost Zone, but I guess I can finish you now," I said in a dark, evil deep voice as I raised a hand and a blue ball of light appeared. Dan raced over and pushed me off Vlad and against the wall, and threw my wrists to the level of my eyes, and gripped them tightly, as I tried to struggle.

"You have to fight this, Sam. Don't let him take over," his instructions were clear to me, but I just didn't want to obey him. I looked straight into his eyes, all I felt was rage and hatred towards him. Feelings that I didn't want to feel.

"Stop. . . it," I said, in a low voice that was my own.

"You took her away from me, she's mine," I said, in the deep dark voice again. He suddenly kissed me, I felt the rage grow stronger, but fought it. I didn't care if Danny still loved me, I loved Dan more. A part of me tried to break free from this, but grew weaker and weaker until I finally started kissing back. Soon, the hatred and rage were gone, but when they were I suddenly passed out and collapsed into Dan's arms.

I didn't start to wake until, what felt like, 3 minutes. Usually that would mean 3 weeks or 3 days, if I'm lucky. I was awake, but didn't exactly have the strength to open my eyes just yet, that's when I heard footsteps coming down steps, I must still be in Vlad's lab. I can hear them walk past the table I was laying on and felt sharp eyes on me, that's when I heard an echoed voice.

'I can't wait 'til she wakes up, too many things I want to do to her,' It was Dan's voice, but I didn't hear him talk, I heard this more inside my head. Can I hear thoughts? I apparently can, I know I'm not crazy, I then felt my groin and other lower regions tingle for a second, as a lust and desire feeling started to kick in. I can feel emotions too? And why is Dan feeling all this? That's when I began to visualize a door slam, me and Dan start kissing roughly on a bed. . Oh my god, is all I have to say to that if I could. Dan wants me. Sexually.

I didn't exactly know how to react to this, to take it as a compliment or an insult, at first. Then, asked myself, why? Why does he want me? The first thing I thought of was how sexy I looked when I first changed into my ghostly form. That would've done it, except, what I was wearing had no sex appeal, at all or at least in my opinion. Then, I thought it was just because he loves me. . . Or, he wants to see my breaking point. Unless, it's some plan to get under my skin, I had no idea. Then, I heard another one of his thoughts. . .

'Danny will regret he ever tried to control her. . .' Revenge? He wants to fuck me for revenge? It's pretty clever, and Danny did deserve it, making me attack Vlad like that. . . But, it still didn't seem like the right way to take Danny down. . . Unless, the sex was that good. I would've grinned evilly at this, but my face and everything else, was still numb. Hearing was the only sense I can rely on for now. I started to hear more footsteps coming down the stairs, it must be Vlad.

"Is she awake yet?" Vlad asks.

"I don't think so. . . And how can you be so sure about it?" Dan asks, I was listening very closely to this.

"If the girl still has a connection to Danny, you two 'having fun' should break him apart. Then, the girl is yours and Danny would be ruined." So that's what those two are up to, Dan was gonna fuck me, just to try to break Danny from the inside? Vlad has a very crazy imagination. I see him laying awake at night, just planning some crazy scheme that would get him a date with Danny's mom. . .What a dick.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"The girl is still yours and we'll just have to find another way to break him." Which was true to be perfectly honest. I basically sold my soul, just to be with Dan, and was well worth it. Nothing, could break me from Dan, not like the way Danny did.

They were silent for a moment. "You're very protective of the girl, aren't you?" Vlad suddenly asks.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"Starting to get attached?"

"You have no idea,"

"There will be no use in getting attached to her. You are only suppose to protect her, not fall in love with her. Clockwork's-"

"Instructions were very clear. I know. I heard you the last several times." Dan cut him off, clearly annoyed. "I know what I said when I agreed to protect her. And I understood every word Clockwork told me, and he did not say that I couldn't become. . . I may have not been very successful in eliminating my emotions, but now I'm starting to regret I even tried." I wanted to cry, I really did. Did he actually mean all those things? He must have, I could feel his change of emotions. It changed from sadness to love, in an instant. Vlad then left, with Dan not too far from his heels. But, I heard only one pair of footsteps go up the stars. Then heard footsteps come towards the table I was laying on, a hand grasped my limp one and kissed it. Before leaving, he cuffed my cheeks in his hands like he does and smooths them out with his thumb before pressing his lips on my forehead.

"I will never let anyone hurt you," he whispers, acting like I couldn't hear it, when I did. As soon as he left, a tear seeped through my left eye and rolled off my cheek and onto the table. Somehow, coldness began to encase my body again. And I began to doze off into a dream.

I was wondering inside a clock tower, I had on a plain black cloak with the hood pulled over my head, so no one could see my face. Not that I had to worry about that, no one was in my way. I ran my fingers along the gadgets and do-hickeys that stuck out of the floor, when something caught my eye. I turn around around quickly and realized it was just my own shadow. I closed my eye and took a deep breath and looked at it again, this time it danced across the floor until it the arms could reach up and throw me across the room with it hands wrapped around my throat. It made it difficult to breath, and this continued until footsteps started to run towards me, a person in a identical cloak as mine, approaches. I couldn't see its eyes, but it's evil smile. My shadow then disappeared, as the figure climbs ontop of me and grabs my wrists and bring them above my head. The touch was warm, not cold like Dan's that's when I started to get scared.

"No. . ." I said in panic, shaking my head. But only to make the figure smile more evilly. He presses them down to the floor and chains appeared out of the ground, holding my arms and legs to the floor. I wasn't going anywhere. Then starts nibbling at my neck and pulls a knife out to my neck, pressing it against my skin. I felt it enter the several layers of skin, until I was finally bleeding, and screamed.

"Stop it! Please!" I screamed, but it was like no one could here me, and the evil figure started laughing and pulled out even more knives and began cutting. My arms, my legs, everywhere. One at a time. Then, the figure, stuck three knives in between four of his fingers and sliced at my stomach, leaving a cat-like slit. I screamed and screamed to try to move, to get him off me. I sunk my nails in my head, and tried to turn my body to get it off of me, but it wouldn't move. It stuck to my body like glue. The dream, or in other words nightmare, for real. Too real. Every slice the shadow made, left a bloody trail behind. Since when did vampires had blood? Especially the vampire ghosts? And, since the knives were actually cutting me and hurting me, how is it I can't wake up? The figure made another deep cut in my arm, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I'm scarred, for all eternity. How is is I wasn't regenerating? It was a dream, I knew that, but why not why won't the cuts heal themselves instantly? My eyes widen, the figures hood bounced up as it pulled the knife swiftly against my skin. I saw the glowing green eyes, Danny. . .

Why was he doing this to me? Was he mad that I chose Dan over him? Or was he just testing me? Whatever it was, he was pretty mad about it. Enough to invade my dreams and torture me to the core. He had to be finished my now, he sliced every inch of my arm off, and he heard me scream and begged him to stop, what else does he want from me? To surrender to him and not Dan? I didn't understand, he decides to abandon me and now, for some reason, he just wants me back? He was so complicated. Now, he's making his way up to my face, dragging the knife with his index finger, the cold of the knife was sending chills down my spine around the base of my neck. He finally reaches my cheeks as I brace myself. Now, he's making clean cuts across my cheeks, I keep wincing in pain, he seems to purposely make the cuts deeper and deeper, until I have blood running down into my hair. If this is his way of getting me back, he's not doing a good job. Then, when I think the damage is done, he comes close to my ear and whispers: "Heb sha ben deza,"

I didn't understand it at all, what did it mean? As soon as that was said and he looked at me with his glowing green eyes, he raised one of his knives and lodged it into my heart.

That's when my eyes flew open, staring at Vlad's lab ceiling. It took a moment for everything to sink in, the clock tower, Danny, the knives, Danny, those weird things he said to me and most importantly, Danny! Why was he in my dream? Even when we were together, I didn't dream about him. Not by force, anyway. Was he mad about something I did? Duh. I'm with Dan! The last thing Danny would want, is me ending up with Dan, for obvious and suspicious reasons. Is he afraid I'll turn evil with him? Cause I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. If anything, in some twisted dimension, Dan was the prince in this fucked up fairytale.

Dan, the one I thought for the longest time was my ultimate enemy and only thought about his rage and his obsession with destruction, was actually helping me with, not only depressing my depression, but getting over Danny. Other than the fact that he turn me into a fucking bloodsucker, which I'll probably give him hell for. Why did Dan turn me? I know, I said I wanted to become just like him, but why did he just give in to what I wanted after trying to convince me not to? It was a real head scratcher, but it wasn't my biggest issue. Danny. Why was he mad at me for moving on? He was the one who left, technically, captured but, what could I do? I wasn't a ghost then, I couldn't look for him in the Speeder, and I couldn't just just walk into the Ghost Zone, I'd be killed. More than I am now. Why do I feel there's a connection between Dan changing me into a vampire ghost and Danny attempting to kill me? Does Danny not like what I become? Not that I care whether he he likes it or not, just stating the obvious before jumping to conclusion. I think. Would it ruin some kind of plan? Was turning me an advantage to defeating him? Defeating him. . . Vlad and Dan were talking about how Dan was gonna fuck me up, all the , he mentioned that by doing so, it would tear Danny apart. . . What the hell did that mean? At first, I thought that me and Danny share some kind of emotional connection, like if one of us felt sad, the other would feel it but now, I think that there was more to this conversation than I know about. And, I was determine to figure it out. Even if I had to kick both Dan and Vlad's asses.

I sat straight up, laying on a cold, autopsy table and swung my legs around to the side, sitting on the edge for a second bedfore hopping down onto the floor. Except, there was no floor. Instead, in a thick substance that was ankle high with a muddy, mucky bottom. I looked down at my feet, but couldn't them beneath a solid, white fog an inch above my ankles. This was the type of fog that you would normally see over a pond or lake early in the morning; Not in the middle of a ghost lair. My suspicions were high and my guard was up at this point, I had a feeling that Danny wasn't finished with me yet. I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. These type of things don't just happen. Suddenly, I hear a whisper.

"Sam. . ." It was Danny's voice. I knew it was his voice, the way he whispers, full of desire and lust, sends a chill down my spine. I start running through the water at this, but it was soo thick. No water was this thick. Thats when I found out, it wasn't water. The substance started splashing up against my legs, leaving behind a dark red substance. Blood. . .

I gagged, knowing what it was. I know, it's creepy how blood creeps out a goth so badly. Danny knew this, and must be using it against me. That's when I toughen up, I wasn't gonna let Danny make me surrender over an endless ocean of blood. I start running again, but it was like trying to run through quicksand. It was slowing you down as you start to sink. I heard the whisper getting closer and closer, it was almost like Jason's whisper from the Friday the 13th movies but, with a twist.

"Heb Sha Ben Deza. . . " The last thing he said to me in the last dream. I dared not to show any fear, I think I was more afraid of Danny trying to hurt me more than Dan. So, I just laughed.

"Danny. . . I know your out there. Wanna come out and play?" I said, as if a girls boyfriend was hiding and she was trying to find find him, before the killer comes out. Nothing happen, except the whisper was now being said in all directions, surrounding me.

"So, this is how you handle things? Let your duplicates do all the work for you. . . You know, this is shitty how you're handling this! I'm in love with Dan, you know! And not you, you BASTARD!" That's when something pulled me under the ankle high water into a deep blue sea, that was about 1,000 miles deep. Great. My other fear. Water. I hated it cold, just freezing to swim in. I then looked down as something grasped my foot and was pulling me deeper and deeper into the water until I reached the bottom. Then, something grabbed my neck and started ringing it. That's when the suspect was confirmed. Danny then reapeared out of thin air or water or whatever the expression was, and looked at me with angry eyes.

"Sam? Sam, wake up!" Dan's voice was calling faintly from above the surface. Me and Danny both looked up at this and looked back at each other. Danny let go but gave me that, I'll be back, kind of look, and swam off. I started kicking my legs, and fast, it was only a matter of time before I finally reached the surface, and woke up from that dream.

I darted up and coughed out all the water that invaded my lungs and gasped for air. Dan, I then realized was right beside me, placed a hand on my back until I was breathing properly again.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming." He asked concerned, that's when I realized that I was still soaking wet from that last encounter I had with Danny. And I plopped back down on the table.

"I'm fine, j-just a bad dream, what makes you ask?" I answer, staring up at the ceiling again.

"Well, for one thing, you have a knife sticking out of your chest. . ." He trails off, and crossed his arms and slyly smiles. I looked at him confused for a second and look down, at the knife lodged into my heart.

"Huh. . ." That's all I could say, at least calmly. I wrapped my hand around it tightly and braced myself as I swiftly ripped it out of my chest. I held it above my eyes, looking at my blood, but it started to evaporate. Then, I look down at all my scars on my arms and chest as they start to disappear without a trace.

"Strange. . ." Dan begins. "They usually heal as soon as they happen. How did you become like this?" I hesitated for a moment and avoided his eyes.

"Danny. . ." I answer quietly. Dan looked petrified for a second, realizing what happen. But, then became calm just like that and immediatly changed the subject.

"Well, at least you're awake. . . And alive. We need to get up upstairs, Vlad needs to do some weird tests." I nodded, and slowly got off the autopsy table and cautiously hopping down to the floor. I will never make that mistake again. Dan takes me into his arms for walks me up the stairs, his touch was very heart warming to me, And as for tonight, it was all about revenge. Game on, Danny. But I think we all know who's gonna win. I grinned evilly at this, and I didn't even care if Dan was viewing my thoughts right now or not but, I will have sex with him. Danny will pay for what he did to me in my dream. And fucking up Dan was the perfect start. He will be ruined, destroyed and, if nessesary, exsecuted to oblivion.

When me and Dan got upstairs, we entered a long corridor with doors, right beside each other, on both walls. Still locked in Dan's arms, he guided me towards the end of the hall way and turned left down another flight a stairs, and landed in the kitchen, and Vlad sat there at the table, his fingers locked together as his chin rested ontop and look as us like he was waiting.

"About time you woke up," he commented. I looked at him, and turned more into Dan and hid my face slightly as he placed a hand on my waist while he looked up at Vlad. Vlad laughed, as he stood up and walked over to me, I still didn't trust him from what he did to Danny and partially Dan in the past. But, he steals me from Dan and looks at my left arm; the same arm Danny kept torturing in my dream. He kept pressing on certain parts on my arm, and one certain place was like electricity shooting through my spine and shot through my knees, bringing me down to my knees with tears in my eyes. Dan raced down to my side immediately, and grasped my hand. He knew what happen, not only through my cries of pain, but how Danny was laughing evilly in my head.

"It didn't heal completely, did it?" Dan asked calmly, and looked at my arm. My arm was bleeding on the inside of my skin from Vlad pressing on it softly. I shook my head and wiped the tears off my face, before climbing back onto my feet.

"We should, hold back the tests for a little while until you heal up a bit," Vlad's words pierced through my skin and made me feel weak.

"No!" I said, a little louder than I meant. "Just. . . Get it over with," He nodded his head, unsure. He sat me down at the kitchen table, sitting at the table was a black box. He opened the box and pulled out an empty syringe and walked over towards me. What was he about to do? I never told anyone this but, after Danny was so called "captured", I kinda got hooked on some prescript anti-depression drugs I found and a few others I can't pronounce, and might've took more than I should when I didn't need them. Vlad took my right arm and laid it flat on the table, my heart was pounding as he jabbed the needle up my arm and pulled back on the end, drawing in my blood. He pulled it out, and dabbed my bleeding wound with a cotton ball and taped it to my skin.

"We'll draw out your ecto-blood, when you arm heals up," he said, placing the vial of my drugged-blood into the black box. He looked up at Dan, and nodded before taking the black box, down to the lab. I stood up, and Dan pulled me into his arms. For once, I had forgotten all about what Danny did to me. It's like nothing even matters when I'm in Dan's arms, a whole other me who hated the one I loved once, and loved the one I once hated. Crazy, but, I was in love with the idea. Dan gently kissed me, and I kissed back in response. He then, pulled away from the kiss and out foreheads were pressed together.

"So. . . Are you gonna tell me what Danny was doing in your dream?" Dan asked suddenly.

"You tell me, I never asked him to be in there, and your the one who can read people's thoughts and desires," I said.

"I can't. . . Once you enter the Dream Realm, I can't touch you. Or have any physical connection to you. . ." I stopped at stared at him for a moment.

"I was in a clocktower, nothing like Clockwork's lair in the Ghost Zone and. . . Danny, was my shadow, stalking me. Until, he turned into a solid figure and attacked me. I, didn't have any powers to stop him, and, and he pulled out these knives and stuffed them in between his fingers and just started cutting me like I did something that he didn't like. . . And that's when he whispered something, that didn't make any sense," I explained, panicky with tears daring to come out just think about the dream.

"What did he say?" He asked in the most calm way possible.

"I don't know. It was like baby-talk or something a child would say umm. . ." I sat down in a chair at the table and closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, trying to think.

"Heb Sha... " I started, but Dan finished.

"Heb Sha Ben Deza?" Dan said suddenly that made my heart stop. I just looked at him, with relief.

"Yeah. Do you know what it means?" He avoided my eyes, and looked away.

"What else happened?" He asked, as if the weird saying didn't mean anything, when I knew it meant something.

"Yeah, some other weird stuff happened but, what did that mean?"

"Tell me about all the other stuff first," I sighed.

"That's when I woke up, or at least I thought. I was still laying on that autopsy table down in Vlad's lab, when I decided to finally get off of that table and onto the floor, instead I was standing in lake filled with blood. Everything around me was foggy, but I heard Danny whispering that weird saying, but like the way Jason Voorhees whispers before he killed someone in those Friday the 13th movies. . . His voice was all around me, and, I kinda found it funny how he was using duplicates to scare me. So, I called him a bastard and he pulled me under, instead of blood it was, dark blue ocean water that was like, 1,000 miles deep, at least. Once I reached the bottom, he started choking me and smiled evilly and just before I blacked out, that's when I started hearing your voice. Danny looked scared and, swam away, and I swam towards the surface, and that's when I saw you," I explained.

"What color was Danny's eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Danny's eyes? What color where they?"

"Green. Like they always were, why does it matter?"

"Remember, when Freakshow had that crystal ball that he used to control ghost? And how they changed Danny's green eye color red?"

"Yeah. So, you think he's under some sort of spell?"

"I did. If his eye color never changed then, that means he's doing this at free will."

"Unless. . . He's brainwashed?"

"No, I would've seen someone do it, even if someone could, they would've have to know every dirty little secret Danny had, they would to be like-"

"The same person. . . Or, a clone?"

"Yeah that would do it but, how does Danny have a clone that became it's own person?" I smiled at this, and stood up.

"Come on, Vlad has some explaining to do," I reached out my hand, as he gripped it. We phased through the floor and into the lab. We turned solid, and watched as Vlad took out some of my blood from the vial and put it under a microscope.

"Vlad!" I yelled at him, as he jumped. "Take a break, you have some explaining to do." He turned and walked towards us.

"This better be important," he growled at me.

"Danielle. . . What are her weaknesses?" I asked him up front. He looked stunned, as the question sunk in. Dan placed a hand on my shoulder and bent down to my ear.

"Who?" He whispered, loud enough for me and Vlad to hear.

"Vlad one day, decided he wanted a son like Danny, so he started creating a bunch of clones like him, that were all unstable. Only one survived, that was slighly younger and a girl, in which he called Danielle and used her to only get a better DNA sample of Danny to make a more stable clone," Dan looked at Vlad weirdly and a little disturbed.

"Yes, I was just a little jealous of Jack for having a son like Danny. But, Dani outlived her purposes, and I had no choice but to set her free. As for her weaknesses, she never delevoped Danny's ice powers, and if she uses her powers too much she will eventually destabilize in a puddle of ectoplasm, due to her unstable DNA," Vlad explained, and crossed his arms.

"Ice powers?" Dan asked confused.

"You know what honey, there was alot of things that happened in this time period that never happened in yours," I explained calmly. "What are some advantages that she has?"

"She, may have develop a Ghostly Wail, due to how old the DNA was,"

"How old was the DNA?" I asked.

"Since before you got possesed by Undergrowth," The words "Possessed" and "Undergrowth" sent chills down my spine. I nearly destroyed half the world because of my love of plants. Dan, who was standing behind me, probably thinking to himself "She was possessed by a plant?" I would be too.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Don't underestimate her, she's small but very strong," I nodded. "Why do you need to know this anyway?" I looked over my shoulder at Dan, and turned back to Vlad.

"I think Dani is somehow controling Danny to invade my dreams. . ."

"No. She's not that powerful,"

"Then, maybe that's why Danny came into the picture. She's using him to do her work, while she's becoming stronger. And, apparently, I'm the one stopping them. Why else would Danny torture me when I'm in the weakest place Dan can reach me?" Vlad said nothing, still thinking of a possible explanation.

"Maybe they're not after you, but Dan. . ."

"They could but, what would Dan have to do with anything?"

"Power, destruction, and very valuable to you," I couldn't argue with any of those options. Dan was very powerful, and had a reputation for destroying things, and was, indeed very valuable to me. But only one flaw stood out. . .

"Then why isn't Danny haunting him?"

"Danny, for all we know, just could be haunting dreams, the whole full vampire-ghost thing doesn't exactly allow sleep," He turns away from me and walks towards his microscope. All I can feel is rage towards him, I clunched my fist together and said the first thing I could think of. . .

"HEB SHA BEN DENZA!" I yelled at him, almost snake like. Dan slapped his hand down on my mouth, but the damage was done. Vlad stood straight up and stared straight into the wall in front of him, before darted at me at supernatural speed, ripped me out of Dan's grip and pressed me up against the wall with my wrists in his squeezing hands.

"Where did you hear that? That's been forbidden for centuries!" Vlad whispered angerly.

"Danny said it to me in my dream. . ." Vlad just stared at me with anger eyes that pierced through my soul.

"Vlad. . ." Dan said calmly. "She doesn't know what it means," Vlad then stepped away from me and took a deep breath.

"Very well. . ." Everything was now muted, as I gasped started to see Danny's face under a black hood; the very same black hood in my dream. He was flying towards the Ghost King's castle, and he had the key to the sarcophagus which contained Pariah Dark. I blinked my eyes, as it felt like, The Ghost King was out of the sarcophagus, and him and Danny bowed to each other slightly, like they obeyed each other. Then, I blinked again, and all of Danny's worst enemies, Skulker, Walker and Bullet, Box Ghost, Technus, Johnny 13 and his Shadow, Fright Knight, The Ghost Writer, Hotep-Ra, Nocturn, Prince Aragon, Vortex, Youngblood, Sidney Pointdexter, Amorpho, and the one I feared the most, Undergrowth. It looked like they were at a meeting or something, Danny was talking but he was muted, then flashes of this girl with black and redish hair; almost scarlet. Deep red eyes and natural looking dark makeup that made her eyes stand out, and she was wearing a red and black satin-like Victorian dress. Something about this child seemed so, vile and evil, like under her skin was a monster that would come in your worst nightmares. Then, that's when I started to see Danny passing around a belt with black studs on it. My black belt. Each one of them, held it up to their noses and inhaled my essences. Oh my god, Danny is after me.

Thats when I finally came back to the present. I had beats of sweat running down my face, making my hair cling to the sides of my face, and my heart rate didn't want to slow down. I looked at my surroundings, both Dan and Vlad were at my side and had a worried look on their faces. For a moment, I forgot everything, where I was and what just happened. Then, I realize I'm laying up against the wall, trying to remember everything that happened in those visions. I even had to keep blinking my eyes, just to be sure Im still not having a vision.

"Danny..." I whispered under my breath and was trying to make something that made sense out of it.

"What? Danny?" Dan asked concerned.

"Him and the Ghost King..." Dan took my hand and lifted me onto my feet. I kept looking down, trying to think.

"The Ghost King... Danny got in, didn't he?"

"They made an alliance. All of them. Skulker, Walker..."

"This could turn into a bloodbath; For both the Ghost and Mortal world." Vlad said, rubbing his beard in thought.

"That's not the worse part," I said, interrupting it felt like. "They were passing around my black belt, Danny took a few years back. They're after me,"

"That's impossible. I would've seen him do it," Dan said.

"Well, I did!" I basically screamed as I was shaking. Trembling, the memory of that girl was now scaring me.

"Sam are you ok? You're shaking," he tried to pull me into his arms, but I panicked.

"Yeah, Im fine. Get away from me!" I snapped, something was wrong. I could feel it, my temperature was getting super high and my heart was pounding. Is it anxiety or fear? Dan didn't stand for this, at supernatural speed, he pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my chin to lock eyes with each other.

He saw everything. About the belt, the Ghost King's awaking, even about the young Victorian girl.

He soon let go of me and backed away.

"How do you know about the girl?" Dan growled.

"I never saw her, until now," Dan turned his back to me, thinking. "Why? Who is she?"

Dan hesitated. "Her name is Scarlet. Also known as Hell's Daughter."

"So what does Danny want with her?" Dan looked at Vlad, in a Should-I-Tell-Her? way, and Vlad nodded.

"Danny wasn't just captured. . . It was all a plot. He knew he couldn't just leave Amity Park, so he hypnotized Skulker into kidnapping him. But, he couldn't exactly leave you behind either. Knowing how much you loved him, depression would take over and eventually, you killing yourself just to find him. . ." Dan trailed off.

"So that's why you stopped me,"

"Clockwork eventually had to step in, and put me to the test. Protecting you, and doing whatever it takes. Even if it kills me,"

"Kills you?"

"I changed you for a reason. Danny needed you Full Ghost in order for his plan to succeed but, instead, my halfling, you became this... But, at a painful price. . ."

"What do you mean? Don't you just have to, bite?"

"Once vampires first taste human blood, they stop aging. Frozen, basically. For all eternity."

"What is Danny's plan? If it's bad enough for Clockwork to step in and take matters, then. . ."

"I think we should leave things, as they're said," Vlad stepped in.

"No, if it's so diabolical that Dan had to turn me then I wanna know about it, and who is this Scarlet girl?" Vlad looked at Dan and shook his head, I was getting very pissed off at this. Dan apparently had to protect me, but from what? If it's worth keeping his plan a secret, than what's the point in protecting me?

"The girl, wasn't exactly born to this dimension. She was born and raised in a dark version of our home world. . ." Just listening to Vlad telling Scarlet's story, actually made me visualize what was happening. But, it was too life like to even called visualize. I was there. In the story. I was in a dark foggy forest, that you would see in fairy tales with it's heavy fog and it's nightly graze. I was dressed in a black dress that was a flowy, light and soft satin. With a black cape that exposed my shoulders and reached the muddy ground, that's when I realize I'm barefoot. Gross. In the distance, I hear the wailing of a child. An infant, crying and screaming in pain that would break anyones heart. At least, mine did. I followed the screams, to a dark, disfigured tree that looked like it was growing in two from a feet up from the trunk, and inside, was the small child wrapped in a black blanket. I was about to reach inside the tree and hold the young child close to my chest and never let it go for the world, when I saw a bright light coming towards me.

Panicking, I fleed for the shadows of a nearby dead tree, watching closely as the bright light came closer and closer, turning out to be three candles in an old lantern. But, holding the lantern, was a young girl who couldn't be older than 14, had long, dark hair that reaches her waist and she was wearing a white dress, similar to mine. I watched as she reached into the tree, and carefully pulled the young baby out of the tree and into her arms. I smiled slyly at this, but before I knew it, I was outside of an dark and rotted wood building, that the windows were all boarded up, the outside door was hanging wide open and the swing on the weak, outside porch was broken. I looked up at the building, and in between the two boarded up windows was a sign that said, 'ORPHANAGE'. I was a little confused at first, but then curious. I carefully, walked up the broken, porch steps making sure I wouldn't trip on my long dress, and cautiously avoided any loose boards that would send me through the porch and finally, walked through the door. Inside, was really just like the outside of this orphanage. Everything was dark, and had a dreary, cold feeling to it. I looked from side to side, on my left was a doorway that led to the kitchen, and on my right was a closet that's door was hanging wide open.

I then looked straight, it was a hallway that led to staircase, but an eerie, flickering light came from the end of that hallway. My curiousity got the better of me, and I slowly made my way to the end of the hallway and made a left, and the flickering was a lamp on a table beside a door that said, 'OWNER'. I heard very faint voices behind the door, and leaned my ear up to the door. But, to my surprise, I phased right through the door. Scared a little, I then realized the girl who discovered the baby in the forest was filling out a form, as the woman with short blond hair and was wearing a brown, plaid dress was sitting behind a desk in front of the young, teenaged girl, holding the baby. I looked over the girl's shoulder, as she held her quil tight in her hand and filled out the baby's name, Scarlet Santana Rayne. My heart stopped. The baby was Scarlet? I couldn't believe this, she looked so innocent and sweet. I continued to look as she filled out the form:

Name: Scarlet Santana Rayne.

Date of Birth: October 31st 1837

Parent(s) / Guardian(s):Unknown.

Siblings: Sapphire Amaris Rayne, Sister.

Reason for Adoption: Abandoned in the Dark Forest.

X Sapphire Amaris Rayne

After Scarlet's sister was done filling out the form, she handed it to the owner and left. That's when I suddenly arrived outside a door, somewhere in the orphanage. I walked straight through the door, and saw Scarlet at the age of 6. Her face was plump and sun-kiss tan, her long black wavy hair fell to her mid back and she had long bangs that reached her eyebrows and she was wearing a dirty white nightgown that came up to the neck and was long sleeved. Her and her sister were sitting on Scarlet's bed and were talking, but it was muted. A chill suddenly ran down my spine, as I saw a dark whispy shadow fly in through the window and flew towards the floor and became Scarlet's shadow. Scarlet now was looking down and her hands sadly and then back up at her sister, I watched as her hands traveled along the bed until they were under her pillow. My eyes widen, as she pulled a knife out from under her pillow and stabbed her sister in the stomach. Sapphire's cries and screams, alarmed the owner as she rushed in the room. But, Scarlet got to her and stabbed her before she could save her sister. . . .

"So, what happened to Scarlet? Why did she do it?" I asked, now looking at Vlad in his lab as he trails off from the story.

"She, then escaped and terrorized the town. Scarlet took her sister's and the orphanage owner's soul to bound it with her own, she was overshadowed and she couldn't stop, but she still had contact to her human emotions, but they weighing her down. At least, not until she threw herself in a fire. It was the only way to escape, at least that's what she believed."

"Then what happened?"

"Nobody knows, but when she kills and sucks your soul out of you dead, lifeless body. . . They say her hair glows a bright scarlet, as it merges with her own soul. The more souls she takes, the stronger she gets into escaping from that dark demention, trying to break free and take her wrath out on the world."

"That's why Danny needs her but, what does Scarlet have to do with whatever he wants?"

"We don't know but, for right now he's been keeping a low profile. And for all we know, you are what he's after."

"Then why don't fight him? Stop him before he causes permanent damage?"

"We can't," Dan finally says. "Not while they're hunting you."

"Why not use what he wants against him?"

"We don't know whether it's you they really want," Vlad says.

"Well, if I know Danny, when he wants something, he takes it. He won't wait for the right moment, so why don't we stop him while he's down?"

"We know what we're doing. . ."

"Really? If you know what you're doing, then why are we waiting? Why shouldn't I go ghost and confront him, right here, right now?" I was getting angrier and impatient by the minute.

"'Cause that's what Danny wants you to do. He's trying to lure you into his trap, and use you against us." My hands were now balled up in fists, I don't like it when I lose. I never did. I growled through my teeth, and squeezed my fists tighter.

"Fine. I'll wait for Danny to make the first move," I snapped, and started walking out of the lab, but stopped at the doorway. "But, trust me, Danny wants, Danny gets." I said over my left shoulder and walked out of the room completely. You probably think I surrendered into going after Danny. I did. I was still too weak from Danny invading my dream, I need Dan on my side in order to defeat him. But, in the mean time. . . Why not have some fun with Dan?


	6. Now and Then, Here and There

**WARNING!: Half a lemon. TO AVOID: Stay clear from the hearts.**

I could't believe that bastard! Danny. I don't even know why I even spent my time with him. I thought to myself, as I lay in my bed in a master bedroom that was black from top to bottom, the couches and other furniture was incrusted with gold and red satin like cushions. I nuzzled down into my red comforter, trying to fall asleep, but the fear of Danny invading and torturing me in my dreams came back to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I can't sleep until Danny surrendered or, rather, dead. Only one thing can take this off my mind, Dan. I got out of bed and transformed into my sexy, vampiric ghost form. I turned intangible and started to phased through multiple walls. This continued for a while then, I wasn't paying attention, and I phased through one in particular and accidentally, turned solid. Shitty ghost powers. Out of nowhere, I was pushed against the wall I phased through, and my wrists flew above my head, the gloved hand feel against my wrists. Dan, figures. I tried not to panic, I knew damn well what he would do if I did something wrong. Split me in two or suffocate me until I turned blue, the shock he had scared me with vanished, I stood up straight annd tried to look fearless. He then, appeared right in front of me, our noses and foreheads touching slightly.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He hissed at me.

"Got bored, decided to go on a little _adventure_. . ." I said, it sounded a little drunk as I said "adventure" seductively. I could feel him shiver in delight as I let those words pass my lips, was this turning him on?

"Oh really. . . you weren't trying to escape and confront Danny were you?" He barked at me. I know him getting angry at me is turning _me _on.

"Why would I? I obviously_ too weak. . . _to stop him," I whispered in his ear, as the space between us disappeared, I knew what I wanted. Dan to fuck me. Hard. It was a much better solution than destroying Danny single-handedly. No, why not do something that would make Danny furious?

"You didn't seem that way eariler. . . You're up to something."

"What gives you that idea?" I might be pushing Dan over the edge now.

"For one thing, it's 3 in the morning. And you're wondering around Vlad's castle. . ."

"Why not get to know a way around the place. . ."

"Why should I believe you?" He whispered, those words sents chills down my spine.

"Why shouldn't you. . . You're the one, who can read my mind," Our lips were less than centimeters apart. NO! I want him to beg to even touch me.

"I may be able to read your mind, but I don't need to read you, to know what you _desire. . ._" He attacked my lips, and was begging for permission to enter my mouth. I lost all my thoughts for a moment, and then I suddenly phased the wall I came out of, surprising Dan. And then, appeared moments later through the floor with my arms crossed and smiling evilly at him.

"If you want me, come and find me. . ." I whispered in his pointed ear, seductively. I phased through the floor, then another wall. . .

Dan had to have been following me. At least I hope, I don't like to be kept waiting. I knew this place too well by now, and there was a grand master bedroom just through an up coming wall. I soon, entered the bedroom. Gold, and platinum, everywhere. From the wooden bedframe to the couches that sat around a bronze and silver fireplace. Everything had a Victorian accent, perfect. I liked getting screwed around old timey stuff like this. I turned invisible and waited for Dan to find me. Which wasn't a very long wait. His ghost senses he used like a tracker, once he was further in the room I would come up behind him, once he realized my plan. Which he floated in, and running his fingers along the comforter on the bed. _Oh no, she couldn't know. . . Could she?_

This thought buzzed through his head, a perfect time to appear. I turned solid, with my arms crossed and a sly smile on my face.

"Yes. . . I do know, you want me," I said, still smiling. Dan turned around, just to see me smiling evilly at him, while he blushed ever so slightly.

"You little hoar!" He yelled, sarcastically with a smile on his face and I laughed.

"How?"

"We share the same powers I guess,"

"Figures. But when-"

"I was conscious for a few minutes between blacking out and being terrorized by nightmares,"

"You bitch!"

"Yes. I know what I am, but I don't give a damn what you think,"

"So how is this even gonna work?"

"What do you find confusing about this?" I could tell he was confused, about everything. I sighed, and blew my side bangs out of my face.

"Like you said, it's all about _revenge,_" I floated passed him, making sure he was getting furious with me. I was mocking and tormenting him on purpose. I was about to sit on the edge of the bed, when Dan, at supernatural speed, forced me against the wall again. My wrists suffocating in his strong grasp, and his cold touch and center pressed me on the wall. I was trapped. Fuck. I must've pushed Dan too far over the edge, or was this the little game he plays into getting what he wants? I groan, pretending to struggle.

"Are you finished?" He tormented, as he smiled evilly as I looked at him in the eyes. I was no longer afraid of him, I know all his dirty little secrets and desires.

"That depends. . . How long do you want to keep this up?"

"You know why I have to do this. . . " He trails off, burying his head in my neck.

"Yeah. To destroy the connection Danny has for me but, why?"

"How do you think Danny is even capable of entering your dreams? Destroying the connection means destroying Danny. Emotionally, at least." I didn't say anything, all I can do is think about Dan's now cold, musculiar center, and how it would feel against my bare, sensitive skin. His grip on my wrist loosens, and moves more towards my hips. My hands fell to my sides numb for a second and they start traveling north, tracing every dip and bump in his arms, one gripped his shoulder while the other sank my nails in his scalp as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss became heated, he lifted my left leg to his waist and pushed me into the wall more. I couldn't help but moan, I could his erection throbbing against my clit. God, did want him. I want him to fuck me so hard that I scream his name so loud that Danny could hear it, miles away. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, I was laying on the bed with Dan onop; playing his dominant rule, as always. Well, that may change tonight. His hands cuffed my cheeks as he started leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses. . . .

"Time out," A deep echoy voice called out, of thin air. Time stood still, as a minute hand appears spins around once, and forming Clockwork. He flies over to the side of the bed, and looked down upon Dan and Sam; smiling slyly before returning to his quaters in the Ghost Zone. Once returned, the Observants kept piling him with questions.

"Did you change the present?" One asked.

"Why were you back so quickly?" Another asked.

"We can't have that future happen," Clockwork held up his hand to silence them, and turned his back to them facing a mirror with the present moment where Dan was kissing Sam's neck.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Clockwork said, in maybe the most calm and relaxed voice there is as he shifts to his younger self.

"And, I don't see a problem that needs. . . Immediate action."

"But, Clockwork, if the girl-"

"Dan knows what he's doing, he'll know when to stop,"

"Clockwork, I've been paying very close attention to Danny, he's been planning this. Since him and Dan share the same DNA, and this IS the only way to stop him, he'll not only have full control of her but, an advantage to winning this war," Clockwork giggled to himself a little, not just because he was a basketcase, but because it amused him how the Observants were so worried about something so small and an advantage.

"You Observants, don't see things the way I do. . . Dan makes the mistake of having intercourse with the young halfling in her ghost form, trying to stop Danny when really this is an advantage to him. So what do you want me to about it?" He then shifts to adult self.

"To save the future, we must destroy that 'thing' before it becomes a problem,"

"Hmph. First, lets see where this goes," He presses the crown on the top of his Staff of Time, as time in the present day began moving forward.

Dan brings his head up and pierce through her eyes, before laying the left side of his face on her's; getting close to her ear.

"You should know what consequences come from this," He whispers. His breath on her neck sends a chill down her spine, closing her eyes at this.

"Tell me," she manages to stutter out.

"The reason why the connection between you and Danny would be broken by this, is because this is how vampires, when they were 'undead-alive', claim their mates and share a unbreakable bound for all eternity,"_ So that's what Vlad meant "The girl is yours,". Figures, everything just has to do with sex in that mind of his._

"And, you're telling me this why?"

"Thought you should know. . . When the visions and pain kick in,"

"Dan, just take me. . ."

"I don't want to hurt you. . . I'm too strong," Her hands reach up to his on her cheeks, as her fingers wedged their way in between his and clutched them, and placed them on her breasts. She then, let one hand run her fingers through his flaming hair while the other was wrapped around his neck and hanging limp on the other side. Bringing his lips closer her neck. she whispered in his ear again.

"Fuck me Dan. . . This time, its an order," At that point, the conversation between them was over, as it started getting real intense.

The mirror shifted into a foggy green liquid as Clockwork turned around, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well?" One of the Observants asked impatiently.

"Well what? They seem to have everything under control. . . Until, the _real fun _begins," He then shifts back into his younger self from his older.

"Why wait? Stop them now!"

"If I stop them, then Danny succeeds in his evil plot,"

"If you don't then we have a new problem to deal with,"

"You see, you Observants don't pay attention to the path in front of you, instead you focus on where it will take you," Clockwork turns back around, facing the mirror again shifting to his adult self.

"Besides, if they continue, Danny has a reason to be mad. Therefore, bringing Sarah into their lives,"

"But-"

"No buts, I know the fate of the future now,"

"You're just gonna let this happen?! Have you not seen what the future lies ahead?"

"I have. And like I said, everything happens for a reason. There's a reason why Sarah must be born . . . Or else, why would I set Dan free?"

"To kill Danny. . ."

Clockwork smiled to himself and gave small chuckle."Time, would determine their fate, just like Danny's. . ."

The swirling mirror changes images from Dan and Sam to Danny standing on a balcony somewhere in the Ghost Zone, looking down sadly.

"The child, where is he?" One of the Observants asked.

"Pariah Dark's Castle. They joined forces now the Ghost King and the Ghost boy have something in common."

"What about the Ghost Girl? Danielle Phantom? Where is she?" The other asked.

"Lets find out. . ." Danny was standing on the balcony, under the iredescent, weary light the Ghost Zone had.

"Danny. . ." A young girl's voice called out to him from behind. He swung his head around, only to find a 15 year-old girly version of himself staring back at him. She definatly grew up over the years, her hair grew to mid back and her curves set in; bringing a little more sex appeal to her aura.

"What?" He said, irritably as he threw his head back, looking out over the Ghost Zone again.

"Hey, what's wrong? We can't steal more souls with you like this," He didn't say anything; But growled.

"He has her. . . Doesn't he?"

"Has her? He stole her from me!" He answered, immediately and turned around quickly and stormed inside a grand master bedroom that was, literally, incrusted with gold and diamonds. Everything, the hand-stitched couches, the grand fireplace that was flickering an icy blue flames mixed with orange ones, and kicked a side table beside the couch.

"He stole her, kissed her and now HE BIT HER!" Danny screamed in rage.

"Danny, calm down. . ."

"Calm down? How can I calm down!? She was supposed to kill herself and join me, not that bastard! I even invaded her dreams just to make sure that she'll join me!"

"Danny, we don't need her-"

"This whole plan basically evolved around her, how can we steal more souls if I don't have Sam's love? It's the one thing that Scarlet Rayne didn't have when she was stealing souls for immortality. . . ." Danny now was facing her, his eyes filled with rage and fire, as she came closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek, and looked deep into his eyes before speaking again.

"We don't need her," Dani said in the most calm and gentle voice there was.

"How?" Danny asked her, now calm-er. She leaned up against him, getting close to his ear.

"We just need _us. . ." _Those words were like a spell that hypontized him into doing whatever pleases her. Soon, snapped back to reality and realized how close Dani was getting to him.

"Us?" He replied, confused.

"Yes, us. Why love someone who's heart gets attached to every. Guy. She sees? Why not love, _yourself?_"

Then everything froze as Clockwork had stopped that present.

"Now, do you understand?" Clockwork asks the Observants.

"We have understood. Danny Phantom wanted the halfling to succeed in his evil plot, but what you don't see, Clockwork, is that the girl and Dan are now the half of the same kind and now, her body is compadible with him. . ."

"And since Dan is still Danny, then their child would have a connection between Danny. Stop them, before it's too late!" The other Observant exclaimed.

"You Observants, don't know how time can affect someones future. . . Danny's, for example, he saw what Dan can do, and is now, somewhat following in his footsteps. Dan has proven to me that he has changed his evil ways, and he swore on his life to protect the girl, which he is. . . "

"How is he protecting her by this kind of sexual behavior?"

"Have you not been paying attention?"

Time rewinded. _ "The reason why the connection between you and Danny would be broken by doing this, is because this is how vampires, when they were 'undead-alive', claim their mates and share a unbreakable bound for all eternity,"_ Dan said, in a playback.

"Dan said he swore to protect her, this, is his way of doing so."

"Territory," One of the Observants said under their breath. Clockwork checked his Staff of Time, it was that time. He fast forwards that very scene of Danny and Dani.

"Now, pay very close attention," As they watch, Dani wrapped her arms around Danny's neck only to run her finger through his hair and sink her nails in his scalp, bringing them closer together. The temptature between them began to rise, and her lips softly pressed against his. Danny, surprisingly, gripped her waist bringing her closer to him, he suddenly regained some thoughts.

"Enough!" He yelled, and pulled away from the kiss and rushed out of the room and into a large corridor. He turned right, and continued until he entered a four-way hallway. And turned left, and then right, into a room that had a country-cabin accent. A picnic table was parked right in the middle of the gray wooded floorboards, and crates, maps, desks, jars and other idems were stacked up along the walls of the small room. A hand-made stone fire place was flickering violently to illuminate the room, as he walked closer to the picnic table and sat on the edge. Danny buried his face in his hands, and let the tears he was holding back fall. He was still in love with Sam. Now that Dan took her away from him, he felt like he had nothing left. His fucking future self. The halfa just wanted to kill him right then and now.

He turned and faced the fire, with his legs now under the table. In front of him, was paper, a quill and a small bottle of ink that was open; Just for him. He was about to reach for the quill when his arm spazzed, and tipped the bottle of ink over, He gripped his biecep that spazzed and groaned in pain before falling backwards onto the floor. He couldn't help but scream, as he saw visions of what was happening to Sam. Dan did it. He marked her as his. He couldn't stop what was happening; he was suffocating. His arms were ridgid and straight but also going in all directions, and bending in ways he didn't know was possible. The same with his legs, and part of his body. His head wouldn't focus on one thing, it had to move in all directions. It was like he had no control anymore. Or over Sam.

Danielle, then, came bursting into the room and rushed to the suffocating Danny's side. She laid his head in her lap and started shushing him, while petting his hair. This help calm him down some. Emotionally. Physically, not so much. His muscles and everything in between were tense, and a few minutes later he was completely calm and staring up at his younger girlier self, panting. He lifted his head out of her lap, turned himself around to meet eye-to-eye with her, and grasped her chin firmly and brought her lips over to meet his.

"Confused? I'd be surprise if you weren't," Clockwork said, as the mirror like portal shifted scenes.

"Danielle wants Danny?" One Observant asked, confused.

"But what happened to him that was causing all that pain?" The second one asked. Clockwork smirked to himself. He loved it when the Observants ask the most obvious questions. But, even explainting the simplest things are the hardest.

"Why don't we see what happened with Dan and Samantha?" He suggested, in a friendly tone. The swirling mirror started showing an image of Dan and Sam, laying nude with Dan as the dominate one.

Clockwork pressed the crown ontop of his Staff of Time as the present in THAT world began to play.

Dan had his face buried in Sam's heated neck, clothes were everywhere and her moans were filling the castle; probably mocking Vlad. Dan came back up and locked eyes with her before his lips on hers gently. And with that, he was in. Sam laid there screaming. Her eyes wide, and had no control over her body. Like the way Danny did. Dan took it as a pleasure scream and kept going in, deeper and deeper. Only making her screams of pain louder.

"He's. . . Suffocating!" She squealed through her teeth, with her nails digging into her scalp. Dan cuffed her face, almost pressing her lips together, and looked into her pain filled eyes. He watched, as Danny collasped onto the gray floors of the country-cabin room, screaming and had no control of his body. At this, he gripped her arms, and kept thrusting. Screaming or not, it was working. The connection between them is being broken. Samantha kept screaming at the top of her lungs like it was torturing her, and begged Dan to stop but he wouldn't. She tried to pull away or push him off her, but he forced all his weigh down upon her, making it impossible; Even with her vampiric powers. She wanted the torment to end, but then sooner than she expected, her cries of pain turned in moans filled with lust and desire. Her walls were caving in, sooner than expected. So was his. Dan was about to pull away when she gripped his shoulders with the strength she had and thrusted him back in. Greedy, she was, but didn't have enough. He gave her what she wanted, fast and hard fucking. Only making his release and her's hit each other hard. The sweetest moan escaped her lips, satisfying his ego.

"Now do you understand?" Clockwork asked, a little to satisfied with himself. Neither of them spoke.

He sighed in frustration. "Since the connection between Samantha and Danny was broken, Danny knows what he has to do. Use Danielle as his revenge."

"Danielle and Danny are gonna. . ." He didn't dare finish that sentence, knowing that Clockwork already knows what he means.

"Yes. Starting something that they have to finish."

"The girl is still biologically Danny, am I correct?"

"Yes. She's a clone that became it's own person. Why do you ask?"

He hesitated. "I just, think, it's gonna be a little. . . Awkard?"

Clockwork chuckled at this. "Sexual encounters are supposed to be love joining together, but in this case. . . Wrath and Revenge."

"This is gonna be a very brutal war. . . How do know the girl is the _'Chosen one',_ Clockwork?"

"I've seen over a thousand different endings to that day. And each one ended differently. But, this one in particular, I favor most. It was like the sun setting to a war, and breaking dawn for a new beginning."

**Well? What'ja think? I know it have like half a lemon in it, and sorry if it wasn't that detailed, but I not a lemon writer. Please review! **


	7. Together, Again

**I let a friend of mind do this chapter. WARNING: Rated M. Skip if you don't enjoy lemons. **

_I wake up, sore from sleeping with Dan. I sat up on the edge of the bed and winced in pain instantly. I stare down at my naked body, I was somewhat attractive. Full sized breasts, goddess like curves, and from intensive Ghost Training I had with Danny, a tight six-pack. Yeah, I was a little sexually attractive. But, god. Dan really knows how to make a girl feel good, good enough to send chills down my spine and shiver. Leaving my skin sticky and irritable. I need a shower, I fell back on the bed and as soon as the tip of my spine hit the bed, it was like electricity. Visions filled my head as a stream of light led out the door and turned right, into a corridor and turned left into a door. I blinked my eyes a few times before coming back to reality. I sat up and thought, long and hard what just happened. Another ghost power? This whole vampire ghost thing really had my mind wrapped things; things I was too confused to talk about. But my curiosity got the better of me, and I followed the bright, white, light stream. Unconsciously. _

_Shockingly, I found myself in a master bathroom. Large white shower that takes up about 30 feet of a bathroom corner, I don't even pay attention to what else was in the bathroom; I just hop right in. I turned on something, as water began to run. At first, it was white hot pain that just scorched my back. But then turned into blissful pleasure against my skin. I close my eyes, remembering everything that Dan did to me last night, and let out a moan; wishing that I could relive everything that Dan gave me last night. _

_Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands grabbed me, pulling me back. One hand was caressing my breasts, while the other kept my hips pressed against, what felt like, someones hips. But with a little something extra; a thrusting motion that was pressing a clothed member up against me. This, made me lean forward and spread my legs further apart. _

_ "Sam. . ." Dan's voice whispered behind me. My breathing became more intense, I was painfully becoming wetter from his touch. _

_"Dan. . ." I manage to squeak out, demanding to feel more of him. He then pressed me against the back wall of the shower, still facing away from him. He gripped my hips and sank his fangs into my neck, surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain. I keep shifting back into Dan more, making him moan. I shocked him when I took control and turned myself around, gripped on his shoulders and cuffed his cheek in my hand, bringing him closer to me. He caught on when I turned his entire jumpsuit invisible and threw it off his body; leaving me and him in the same temperature. His lips attacked mine and we lowered each other to the floor of the shower. Dan was dominate, as need for him to be inside me was becoming unbearable, right here, right now, FUCK ME! I was screaming on the top of my lungs. But, I didn't hear myself say it, it was more like a thought. A thought in which Dan was reading, as he pulled away from our passionate kiss and started lowering himself down below to my sensitive areas. He licked around the outer core, and grinned evilly from my reaction from the torment, before entering me. Tasting all my juices that ran free from my core. I screamed at the top of my lungs at this, my breathing rhythms were increasing greatly as my walls clenched around his tongue. When I think he was about to pull away, he didn't. As my release came and he ate it all up. He brought himself back up to my lips, and pulled away gently. _

_ "Wh- why are you doing this?" In my mind, this was considered rape. But obviously not in his. _

_ "You're mine now, Sammy. I can do whatever I please with you. . .Last night was just for revenge. This, is for my pleasure." He whispered seductively. That Bastard! I screamed in my mind, I thought we only had sex to break the connection. Then a flashback of last night played in my mind. He said, by fucking me, I would be his mate for all eternity. Shit! He's good, too good. Like a drug. _

_That was the last thought I had when he finally thrusts into me. I caught my breath and laid there wide eyed; expecting pain. But, instead, I got pleasure. I needed more, last night still wasn't good enough, considering Danny ruined it. His thrusts were soo slow, and eventually stopped. He's driving me over the edge, he knows how much I need him and using it against me. It was driving me crazy! Unconsciously, I keep pressing my hips against his, making him groan of how fucking good it felt. Yeah, he's good, but I'm better. _

_ "Say it. . ." He whispers, massaging my clit. Oh my god. . . He's soo good! I just moan, I'm not caving into his temptations this time. But, I needed him soo much! This battle inside lasted only a moment to know who the victor was. _

_ "God dammit, fuck me!" I screamed, not knowing what I was doing and watched him grin deviously. _

_ "As you wish. . ." He whispers. Uh oh. . . _

_He thrusted out, only leaving his tip in before slamming into me; hard. I screamed, but all the pain was relived by his lips. The screams were soon replaced by moans and felt a delightful feeling in my lower abdomen. It wasn't long until my walls were clenching around him, but it didn't slow him down; It made him go faster. I had to grip something from all this, but everything was all wet and slippery, and Dan was the only thing I can grab. I sank my nails into his shoulders while he sucked and kissed my neck, making me moan and scream his name. His release had to be coming soon, I was not letting up first. Then, out of nowhere, it happened. We both came at the same time, no time to pull away it was already too late for Dan as we let the sweetest whimpers escape our lips. He looked into my eyes, before lightly pressing his lips down on mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his hands down my curvy body. It wasn't long until his snake-like tongue entered my mouth and we battled for dominance. I ran my fingers through his fiery white hair, only making him groan in the back of his throat. He pulled away, gasping for air. The water that has been running, seems to be steaming the moment. But, it was like I was absorbing the heat. It didn't affect me or Dan like it should, heart pounding, light-headed. . . _

_That's when Dan kissed me again, but this time with raw and passionate power. He was rough this time. His hands were massaging my breasts, and was literally biting my lips. _

_That's when the water streaming down on Dan's back, turns to fire. I lay there wide eyed as it hit him, but he didn't even wince. He pulled away from kissing me, to whisper in my ear. _

_ "Just relax, Sammy. Let the fire, take you. . ." He whispers. What? I shuttered, wondering what would happen if I didn't relax. My hands were balled up in fists, my stomach was queasy, and I was breathing heavily. I was trembling horribly, it's not that I always feared fire, it's what it could do. For destruction. For heat. For death. . . "Sshh. . . Calm down, just relax. . ." Dan hushed me. "I-c-c can't," I said, trembling. "Just close your eyes. . . It'll be over before you know it." I tried to, but something just wanted me to keep my eyes open. I forced it, only making me tremble more vigorously and my muscles tense. I jerked up in fear of what was going on, tears started streaming down my face, for what I don't know why. Fire began to fill the shower, I whimpered and jerked my leg back from a flame that tried to touch it. I gripped Dan's shoulders in panic, and he clutched my biceps. _

_ "Afraid of fire, Sammy?" He asked, tauntingly. _

_ "A. . . Little," I confessed. I always grew up in the shadows, the dark, fire was the opposite of that element. A foreign concept in my life. _

_ "It won't hurt you. . ." "How can you be so sure?" My question was answered when fire caught his leg and trailed up to his fiery white hair. I just looked at him, for once, my body was relaxed. The fire on Dan's leg caught mine; setting me on fire. I didn't feel any pain, just heat. Fire encased our bodies, my heart was pounding as we lay there, one thing came to mine, what was this about? Why was this happening? _

_ I tried to speak; but I kept choking. I didn't know how to even ask about what's happening. We laid there for, what felt like, forever. Letting our bodies burn in the fire. Then Dan caught me by surprise, and started biting both sides of my neck, my arms, my stomach, and my legs. I felt the fire, finally. Burning me. I screamed in pain and wouldn't stop, the wounds he gave me let the fire inside my body and burning my insides._

_ "Dan!. . .Make it. . . STOP!" I struggled, it was like the fire was burning my mortal body, from the inside and out. Dan pressed his lips on mine, but it didn't help. I was still screaming, even with his lips blocking the exit. I wanted to curl up in fetal position and scream and struggle and hope for the pain to go away. But it didn't. Until Dan decided to turn this into an intimate moment, and thrusts inside me without any kind of warning. This made me scream more; What the hell did he think he was doing? As if I'm not in enough pain. I had to decide, to struggle or enjoy the pleasure. My choice was obvious. My hand reached behind his and forced him to my neck, and moaned in pleasure. I spreaded my legs farther apart, I had no control over my body; Between the crucifying, burning pain inside me and the build up in my lower region. _

_ Still, the pain somehow overcame the pleasure in an instant. I sank my nails deeper into Dan's back; making him bleed green ecto-plasm. _

_ "Dan. . . STOP IT!" I screamed, I couldn't take anymore pain. It was burning what ever was left in my mortal state, at least that's what it felt like. _

_ "Fight it Sam. . . Don't let the pain take over." _

_"I-can't! It's burning-me!" I gripped my scalp until blood escaped onto my fingernails. _

_ "Just let it burn. . .Let, go." I was breathing through my teeth heavily, I couldn't help it. The pain was just too much for me to handle. Why did he put all this burning energy into my body? He said he would never hurt me, well this is hurting me! _

_ "Just, breathe," I did what I was told, and it worked slightly. Most of the pain vanished as my body began to relax, until the pain vanished almost completely. Except, it all moved towards my soul. And stayed there. Now, this kind of pain I can handle. The fire that encased our bodies, died. Leaving us in water again, and I began to burn, horribly. Blisters and scorch marks began to appear everywhere on my body. My arms, legs, stomach, fingers even. . ._

_Dan reacted to this quickly, and lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the large shower. I blacked out after that. I didn't know what happened, all I know was something bright and luminous came our way and Dan stopped dead still. The bright light turned green, and everything faded to black._

**This will be the last rated M chapter, but some sexual situations will occur in later chapters. **


	8. Surprise! Part 1

**This chapter may be a little confusing. Some things in the rated M chapters will be mentioned in this chapter, I tried hard to explain it the best I can, without ruining the ending of the story. Enjoy. **

Cold and wet, that's all I could feel. It was all around me. Where was I? Where's Dan? All I remember was Dan carrying me out of the shower, and that's when I blacked out. I groaned, trying to open my eyes and lift my head off of the stone hard ground. I finally opened my eyes, and found myself in a jail cell. Patted down cold stone floors with straws all piled up messily in a corner. Only one window was on the gray concrete walls, and black metal bars were in front of me. I felt like a prisoner, as I looked through the bars at the blue flaming torch on the wall. I then looked down at myself, figuring I would be naked from being captured nude, but I wasn't. I was in a dirty white dress that was tight as a corset on my torso and a fluffy, puffy skirt that touched the floor. White lacey sleeves that stopped passed the elbow, and little white buttons going down from my cleavage to my waist. This was a dress that only one person always wanted to see me in. Danny.

Danny, he must have captured me and took me away from Dan. I knew he always wanted me all to himself. At least, not in Dan's possession. I stood up and turned around to look out the window, only to find a green and black landscape with an incandescent light. The Ghost Zone. That's when I heard a grunt in the corner of the cell. I spun around at this, to find a beat up Dan Phantom in the corner.

"Dan!" I gasped, and ran over to his side. Scars and green ecto-plasm was all over his face, not to mention the giant cat-like slit on his chest. Exposing his god-like abs. Then, something grabbed me and forced me against the wall with incredible strength, and I jammed my eyes shut. I struggled to break free from the iron grip, but it was too strong for me. I then heard an evil chuckle, laughing at my attempt to break free.

"It's amazing how you think you can escape me. . ." It was Danny's voice. He was the who attacked me. That bastard!

"Danny. . . Let me go!" I pleaded, as I struggled to break free, but he just laughed.

"Why would I do that? You're mine. . . You always were mine."

"No I'm not! I'm Dan's. He claimed me when you left." Hearing that, Dan picked himself off the ground and was about to attack Danny when four chains appeared from the dusty wall and charged after Dan, catching him. His wrists and ankles were bounded by the chains and was trapped flat against the wall. He struggled to break though, which was proven futile.

This amused Danny, seeing how his once powerful and dominate evil future self could crumble so easily.

"You never did belong to him, you were always mine. And, I'm taking you back. . . Even if I have to go farther than expected-_he looks out of the corner of his; gesturing to Dan- _I will have you."

"The hell you are, at least Dan doesn't torture me in my dreams, you bastard!" Danny slapped me across the face and dropped me to the floor; only to kick me in the stomach.

"You. Will. Honor. Me!"

"Dream on. . ." I looked at him, straight in the eyes as I wiped the blood off my mouth. Watching me bleed only made him smile evilly.

"So. . . You want to play it that way, huh?. . ." I watched him turn around and walk towards Dan. "Then lets play a game of my own. . ." He lifted his right hand all balled up, and 3 samurai blades came bursting out. I gasped, I didn't want to imagine what he was about to do to my mate, but I had no choice. I then realized how much Danny had changed, physically. His shoulders were now broader, and his arms were huge for him; all muscle, but nothing like Dan's were. His hair and height stayed the same, but he now had a scar that went down his right cheek that looked painful. It made me cry on the inside, it did. His costume appeared to stay the same, some parts were tattered and torn, to me it looked like from struggling. He wore an almost grayish-green cape that covered his left arm completely, but exposed his right. It was probably from the way he was wearing it, the clip thing that held it together was in between his collar bone and his chest. I'm not gonna lie to myself; But Danny really has my attention. And I, somewhat, like it.

Danny, then, placed the knives up against Dan's neck. He grunted, holding his head back as far as the wall would allow, trying to stay away from the knives. "It' your choice, Sammy. Stay with me, or watch him suffer."

"Sam. . . Don't. . . R-Run." Dan managed to stutter out. I had tears in my eyes, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to attack Danny and free Dan, but that clearly wasn't an option without hurting someone; including Danny. I wanted to break down and cry, until something miraculously happened. Where everyone won. I just stayed quiet and looked down at my hands.

"Fine. Have it your way. . ." I looked up immediately to see Danny cut Dan across his chest, green ecto-plasm was oozing out and Dan screamed that made my blood curdle.

"No!" I suddenly screamed. "D-don't hurt him! Kill me, I'm the one you want, not him." I had tears streaming down my face, as I watched Danny grin mischievously at Dan then me. Then started strolling towards me, bent down and picked me up like I weighed nothing by my biceps and pressed me against the wall.

"You are so weak, you little halfling." He said to me, making me angry. But, I knew I couldn't do anything without hurting Dan. Instead, I let more tears fall. Surprising me, he wiped away the tears and caressed my cheek like he used to do when we were dating. I closed my eyes, pretending I was enjoying his touch.

"I'm gonna have so much fun _playing_ with you. . ." He hissed at me. "More than I should."

His hands then lowered to mine, and then started dragging me out of the cell. I quickly looked back at Dan, still chained to the wall, and let more tears fall. He did the same, and before I knew it, he was out of sight. I turned back to Danny as we continued to walk down another long corridor, some of Pariah Dark's guards were up ahead, making me on edge.

"Guards! The prisoner, you know what to do." He yelled at them. And they walked quickly passed us as we passed them. We continued down this corridor, an into another corridor and finally turning into a room. It was dark, and I couldn't really see what this room really was, Danny finally released his grip on my hand; only to lock the door. I got even more frightened, what was he going to do to me? He then turned away from the door slowly, and quickly grabbed me and slammed me against the door, hard. I moaned in pain, as Danny held me close to him as he started kissing my neck. I tried to pull away, but he didn't allow it. He had too strong of a grip around my waist.

"You have no idea, how much I missed you," he whispered, seductively. What? I was shocked by this, he _missed_ me? Him, out of all the evilest people, actually missed me? I didn't know how to deal with this. To accept it and honor it, or to deny his feelings for me? A part of me actually still loved him very much, but the other half wanted to rip off his head and mount it on Vlad's mantel.

"I missed you too," I said, I guess I was going to be nice about it. He then, pulled his head up and looked me in the eyes.

"Then, why are you with that douchebag ?!" I hesitated, for the longest time thinking of an answer that he wouldn't get mad at me over.

"When you left, I was about to come after you. But, Dan stopped me. I was his from then on. . ."

"You slept with him. If you really were that attached to me you would have rebelled against him."

"He has me wrapped around his finger, and I can't escape." I lied, even though it true.

"Lies! If that was true, then me attacking Dan wouldn't have been an issue. You would have let me destroy that dick once and for all!"

"He has to have me honor him or else. . . I can't let him go down like that or he'll. . ."

"He'll what?"

"Rape me. . . Abuse me." I was making this up as I go along.

"Then why did you let him?"

"Because I had no choice!" I had tears streaming from my eyes. "He said his needs came first, whether I liked them or not. He has me feeling things I don't want to feel. . . I'm his fucking slave."

"I don't believe-" I leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off. It made my heart break, betraying Dan just to stay alive. Danny didn't refuse, a hand cuffed my cheek while another squeezed my waist, bringing me closer to him. I have to make this seem convincing, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him closer to me. I seriously hope Dan will understand why I have to do this, it's better to do what you're told or get punished for it. Danny pulled away a few long moments later, only to rip most of the skirt away. That's when I realized I had no under garments on underneath; mostly because Danny captured me and Dan while we where getting out of the shower, he probably just had a dress slid on my body just to cover me up. He ripped away the dress to about mid-thigh, I sighed with relief inside my head. . . WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! I'm letting him fuck me? No, noway am I letting this happen. . .

That's when Danny slid his hand off my cheek, and started massaging my clit; My weak spot, I moaned at this. But regained my thoughts a few seconds later.

"Danny. . . Stop!" I pushed him off of me, taking him by surprise. "I don't want this." With amazing speed and power, he grabbed my wrists and nailed me to the floor.

"Did I ask _what _you wanted?" That's when I realized, me and him were completely naked. I could feel him grin against my ear. "Get ready, _Samantha._"

My eyes widen, as he took over me.

_Down in the Dungeon. . . _

"Hey, how do we get this guy down?" The one guard asked the other.

"I don't know, I think we-"

"DAN!" A loud scream interrupted their conversion. And Dan jerked his head up, he saw that the guards were busy and he phased right through the concrete; into the other wall. On the other side of the wall, Dan saw pink and red flooring and walls and hearts and flowers. He heard a lot of kissing sounds; all girl. He turned invisible and turned around, only to find 2 hot blonde lesbians in red and black lingerie making out with each other, massaging each others breasts and junk. He wanted to stay and watch them forever but that's when Sam screamed out his name again. He phased through the door of the room out into the corridor, he remembered the way Sam left in and continued down the corridor, until he found a room that was filled with muffled screams and shouts.

"Danny! Let me go!" He heard Sam scream through the door. That was enough for him to understand that his younger alternate self was abusing her. He phased through the door and saw Danny sucking on her neck and thrusting inside her at the same time. Her hands were bounded by his, as she tried to wiggle herself out of his grip. This made him furious, no one dared to mess with a vampire's mate for centuries, not even _himself._ He flew down and clutched Danny's shoulder, surprising him, and flung him off of her. Sam lifted herself up, and went ghost.

"Sam?" Danny saw as she transformed into her vampiric ghost form. She no longer had his old icy blue eyes, but a glowing golden brown. Danny started walking towards them angrily, now that his clothes were back on.

"Get away from her," Dan warned, as he took a deep breath and let a Ghostly Wail escape his lips. Danny covered his ears, as the wall behind him began to break down and crumble. He flew against the debris of the fallen wall, and was crushed by the falling stone. Dan then turned to Sam and caressed both her cheeks, like he was never letting go until she was alright. The debris, then began to shift, as Danny let himself rise, with his clothes back on.

"You bitch! You think you can just have your little fuck friend back you up without realizing who was in control? Who's actually watching you, and knowing what's going to happen to you?" Danny taunted, Dan then quickly grabbed the 'DP' part on his costume and held him up in the air, ready to punch him hard.

"Wait!" Sam's voice echoed off the walls, her voice was the only voice that could possibly stop him. "What do mean? What do know?"

Danny just chuckled. "You'll be surprised what I know, if hot-shot here would put me down, I'll tell you. . ." Dan wasn't sure about this, and looked up into Sam's radiant eyes. She nodded, and he looked back at Danny and placed his feet on the ground.

"Now what do you know?"

"You should've been more careful sleeping with this bastard. You'll will regret it Sam, trust me, I already saw how it ended. . ." And then he disappeared into thin air. Sam and Dan just looked at each other, he takes her into his hands and looks her in the eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, she nodded.

"But, not enough to cause emotional damage. . ." She whispered to him, and he pulls her into a tight hug. And then, they left the castle.

We walk through the portal, acting as though nothing happened. Safe and Sound. I couldn't help but wonder what Danny meant, _I will regret it_? Regret what?

That's when I felt something uncomfortable. Something _unnatural_. It was in my lower stomach, and felt as though it was pushing against my walls. I groan in pain, and almost fell to the floor, if it wasn't for Dan.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I didn't know, I never felt this kind of pain before. It wasn't the normal kind of period pain either. It was more like something was moving around inside me. The pain just got even worse with every passing second, and it would not calm down. That's when a kick or something happened out of nowhere in my lower region. I gasp as I hold my lower stomach, and that's what calmed it down. I was finally able to stand up without falling, holding my lower stomach.

"Sam. . ."

"I know this may sound crazy but. . ." I looked down at my stomach again, and Dan reached over and placed his hand right over were I felt the kick. It happened again, and I gasped in pain. I looked up at his expression and you could just tell he felt it too.

"I think this is what Danny meant. . ."

"I'm. . . Pregnant?"


	9. Surprise! Part 2

**I'm back! I know. I haven't updated in a while, I was grounded. Well- still grounded. I'm just happy to have my beloved electronics back! **

"Impossible," Dan whispered, as he locked eyes with me.

"What's impossible?" I whispered back, what was so impossible to him? We had to stop Danny, but now we have to face our own consequences.

"You were human. . . Were you?" I hesitated to answer, thinking back to what happened last night. Last night. . . I caressed my lower stomach and looked down at the ground. I shouldn't be feeling this for like, another month. Something was definitely wrong. The baby was growing quickly. Too quickly. A month in a day? I'd be pregnant with this child for only nine days, instead of nine months. This so wasn't right.

"I don't really remember. . . I'm just really tired. . ." I was very dizzy and light headed as I said that, and before I knew it, I was upstairs falling onto a bed. Dan curled up beside me as I began to drift off into the Dream Realm.

_My eyes fluttered opened softly, and I stare looking up into an infinite, black ceiling. I began to regain some feeling as cold struck my entire back as I rolled over completely onto my back; sending devastating chills down my spine. I sat straight up at this, and open my eyes wider to see my reflection in ten different mirrors in front of me. I stared at myself in the mirror for the longest time, mostly shocked I was in a plain white satin dress with long sleeves and my entire back hangs out of a peak-a-boo cut out. My hair was thicker and less slicker than usual. I looked around the black room filled with mirrors. And that's all it was filled with. I felt as though I wasn't alone, and got on edge. I then began shouting the first name that was on my mind._

_ "Dan? Dan!" I shouted, as my voice bounces of the walls of the black room; only to bounce back into my face. _

_ "Sam?" I heard Dan's faint voice in the distance of the room. _

_ "Dan? Where are you?" I got no answer, but the slightest sound of running footsteps running around in another room. _

_ "Dan. Stay where you are, I'll find you. Somehow," I stood up and looked around. There wasn't exactly paths through the field of mirrors, but the echoes. The echoes, that seems to be a good enough trail only problem was, I was never much of a singer. Hopefully, I'm in control of the dream and not Danny this time. _

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. . . .**_

_In the other room, Dan shuffled around the mirrors; making his way towards the beautiful singing of his mate. He was drawn to so instinctively and unnaturally, he didn't even realize his was pushing down the mirrors that surrounded him. _

_**Leading you down to my core, where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead. It. Back. Home. . . **_

_Back in the other room, I began hearing Dan's voice singing back. I was completely surprised he even knew this song. _

**Wake me up! **

_I had to follow his voice, it was so tempting. Before I knew it, I was running through the maze of mirrors, trying to keep up with his voice. _

_**Wake me up inside**_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Wake me up inside **_

**Save me!**

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark**_

**Wake me up!**

_**Bid my blood to run**_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Before I come undone**_

**Save me!**

_**Save me from the nothing I had become**_

_I stop dead in the middle of the room, in was filled with intricate mirrors. Most of the them were incrusted with gold and gems, while others were incrusted with silver and diamonds. I take the time to admire them and run my fingers along with their several different carvings. _

_**Now, that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe, into me and make me real**_

_**Bring. Me. To Life . . .**_

**Wake me up! **

_That's when I started running again. His voice was just so, distracting. _

_**Wake me up inside**_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Wake me up inside**_

**Save me!**

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark**_

**Wake me up!**

_**Bid my blood to run**_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Before I come undone**_

**Save me!**

_**Save me from the nothing I become**_

_**Bring. . . Me. . . To. . . Life. . . **_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!**

_**Bring. . . Me . . . To. . . Life. . . **_

_His voice was becoming so close to me now, he was near. He had to be. That's whenever I passed a particular tall mirror, for a second, I thought I was nuts for seeing Dan's reflection instead of mine. But then it was too real to be insanity. I walked closer, so did Dan. _

_**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead. . .**_

_Then, out of nowhere something gripped my ankle and pulled me back. It then got a hold of my wrists and my other ankle; completely holding me back now. I looked at my restrains; vines. I began to struggle more than ever to break free at this point. I looked back in the mirror, Dan was being restrained by chains and was struggling to break free as well. _

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

_**I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything. . . **_

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here, there must be something more**

_**Bring. . . Me. . . To. . . Life. . . **_

**Wake me up!**

_**Wake me up inside **_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Wake me up inside**_

**Save Me!**

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark**_

**Wake me up!**

_**Bid my blood to run**_

**I can't wake up!**

_**Before I come undone**_

**Save me!**

_**Save me from the nothing I become**_

_**Bring. . . Me. . . To. . . Life. . .**_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

_**Bring. . . . . ME. . . TO. . . LIFE!. . . . . .**_

_It was like sonic waves escaped my mouth, killing the vines and evaporated the chains. But, most importantly, broke the mirror that divided our two worlds. I ran through the mirror and ran into Dan's embrace around me. That's when I woke up from the dream. _

_I sat straight up panting, simultaneously Dan did the same. I thought Vlad said full vampires don't sleep? Maybe Danny somehow dragged him into the dream. Sweat was running down our faces, we didn't exactly know what to expect out of the dream. _

_ "You're a. . . siren?" He pants, looking at me. It was probably because how beautifully I sang the song. _

_ "A what?" I ask, now that I caught my breath. _

_ "A siren? A creature that can lure men to their doom through beautiful singing?" _

_ "I guess. What makes you assume that I'm a siren?" _

_ "I've never been lured in that quickly by anyone's singing like that. . . And, how you broke the mirror with your voice, the sonic boom, how did you do that?" _

_ "I don't know, all I could think about was breaking that mirror and, finally waking up." _

_ "If it could break that mirror, like it did, it could be just as powerful as my Ghostly Wail. And, that could destroy anything. . ." _

_ Whoa. A Siren Song is just as powerful as a Ghostly Wail? That's pretty impressive if you ask me. Yeah. I know, pretty cool name. Siren Song. . . My thoughts were interrupted when Vlad walked into the room. _

_ "Sam. . . Someone's here to see you." Vlad informed me, I turned to Dan before standing up and walking out the door. Vlad then leads me down to the Ghost Lair, where I find a familiar ghost. Ember. _

_ "Ember?" I asked, in confusion to see a ghost I battled with several times was actually concerned about me. _

_ "Sam!" She floated towards me and cuffed my hands in hers. "Sam, are you alright?" She asked concerned and fast. _

_ "Ember, slow down. I'm fine."_

_ "Yeah, but some ghosts in the Ghost Zone are starting to have visions. Visions about this child, that destroyed both the Ghost and Mortal world. Your child. . ." She pressed a hand against my stomach, only to feel a soft kick. She looked at me very concerned. "Did he. . ." _

_ Dan just so happened to walk down the stairs to the lab. She looked at him angrily and before I could even blink, she had him pressed up against the wall and started mumbling angry things at him. _

_ "Why did you do this to her?"_

_ "I didn't-"_

_ "Don't you know what that child would cause. . . To this world and our world?"_

_ "I-uh. . ."_

_` "And what about the pain you put this poor girl through?" _

_ "Ember, that's enough!" I stepped in, and she just looked over her shoulder at me and back at Dan, and then released her grip on him. _

_ "As if there isn't enough trouble in the Ghost Zone, why not bring a bloodsucking demon in the picture?" _

_ "Ember, it won't become that."_

_ "Your attached, aren't you?"_

_ "Well, yeah. I think I should be attached to something that's growing inside me."_

_ "Once you're attached to the baby, there's no turning back."_

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way," I pressed my hands against the now small bump on my stomach. _

_ "Wait, the last time I heard the ghosts were saying you were a day. You look like. . .you're a month. . ." She looked at Dan, with uhh-ohh expressions on their faces. I just stood there with a blank expression, not knowing what to do or what's to come. Probably some serious tests. _

_` "No. No, I know what your thinking and no. Your not taking him away from me."_

_ "So now it's a bouncing baby boy. Sorry I didn't bring any blue balloons.. ." Ember sneered at me._

_ "Just a feeling."_

_ "Look. It's either you, or the baby. One of you has to go." _

_ "I think choice is clear." _

_ "It'll kill you!" _

_ "I'm already dead." _

_ "Half. You're not a full vampire until you drink human blood for the first time. That's the actual transformation." Dan suddenly explains, while Ember rolls her eyes at him. _

_ "And sacrificing your life for a monster that can destroy cities, our homes, is it worth it?" Ember asks. _

_ "I made it work with Dan, why can't I make it work with this baby?" That made everyone go silent. It was true, even Dan couldn't deny it. _

_ Then, Vlad's voice broke the silence. _

_ "Sam. . . Some other friends are here to see you." _

_ Really? I fly through the ceiling, and turn solid to answer the door. My eyes widen, standing in front of me-_

_ Tucker and Jazz. _

**_Yes! This story is soo getting good! Any thoughts about what could happen down the road?_**


	10. Jazz and Tucker

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sneaking my computer around trying to type these stories. My mom has been on edge about some of the stories on Fanfiction. **

"What are you guys doing here? How'd you find me?" I piled them with questions, confused.

"Sam, thing have happened back home. Terrible things," Jazz explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We had nowhere else to go _but _here," Tucker then explained.

"It's Danny. Isn't it?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Alright. Come in, but you should know, I've changed too." I warned them, and they walked into Vlad's castle.

"What do you mean "_changed"?" _Tucker asked concerned. I sighed, then two white rings appeared around my waist; changing me back to my human side. They gasped, shocked. I would be to if a friend disappeared for a week and came back a ghost.

"Sam what happened to you?" Jazz asked. Coinencidently, Dan appeared of nowhere, shocking Jazz and Tucker. Immediately, they popped in denfense mode.

"Don't come any closer!" Jazz screamed, and pulled out a Fenton Thermos and aimed it at him. He threw his hands up where she could see them, only for her to put the thermos down like a weapon.

"Guys, its ok. He's not a threat to us anymore." I explained.

"Sam, have you forgotten what he did to us? If it wasn't for Danny, we all be dead," Tucker said, over he's shoulder looking at her.

"Well, he isn't the issue. He never was, Danny is. Why are you here anyways?" I snarled at them in disgust, and crossed my arms.

"We'll tell you, but not with him in here." Jazz said, throwing a nasty look at Dan.

"Well then, you're not gonna get far, are you? If I know something then he knows something."

"What's even going on between you two? It's like you're overprotective of each other." Tucker asked, looking at both of us in the corner of his eye. I sighed, and looked at Dan. Suddenly, his eyes widen.

"Sam. . . Your face." He said and at supernatural speed, he was at my side, caressing my cheeks with his fingers. He then turns me around to face a hanging mirror beside the door. I gasped, I was shocked to see dark circles under my eyes, my cheeks all hallowed out and my skin and lips paler than a ghost. I touched my cheek, and immediatly pulled it away and looked at my hand. I was almost see-through. I didn't understand; why wasn't I like this when I was a vampire? Was my mortal body weakening? Dan grasped my transparent hand, giving Sam and Tucker awkward looks.

The next thing I knew, we were in Vlad's sitting room. It was dull, and grey with a huge portrait of himself, smiling in a way that sent goosebumps down my neck.

"Why are you here? What's Danny done to the town?" I asked, avoiding their eyes. Next thing I knew, the fireplace caught fire; making the logs of wood sparkle in the hot sinders. I looked behind me, and Vlad was staring intensly at all of us.

"Thought I might join in?" He made it sound like an offer and sits in a empty chair beside the fire.

"You tell us what happened to you first. Last time I checked, you commited suicide." Tucker spatted at me suddenly.

I sighed. I completely forgot about the note I left, between the pain from the venom that changed me, battling Danny in a dream and- oh yeah. Carrying a child that could possibly kill me.

"Look, alot has changed since I left but, explaining what happened exactly is probably more difficult then telling me what Danny did."

"Why did you even leave?"

"She had to. Danny's control over her was just too powerful in his birth place." Dan suddenly explained.

"Control? You mean, he's making the ghosts do that?" He screeched, unconsciously.

"Yes. The question is how?" Vlad asked, turning his attention towards me, along with everyone elses gazes.

"All, I saw was Danny disgussing some sort of plan to some of the ghosts, like a meeting. I didn't see how he controls them."

"A new ghost power, maybe?" Jazz suggested.

"Unlikely. Dan and Danny's DNA are too much alike. If the main DNA changes, then the other would start to weaken." Vlad explains.

"Well, he has to be controlling them somehow, its not like he can just snap his fingers, sing a song or something." Tucker exaggered.

"Wait-" I stopped. '_Sing a song'. . . _Why does that stand out to me? Then I started to think about what Danny said to me.

_". . . Who's actually watching you, and knowing what's going to happen to you. . ."_

I know he knows something, like a secret weapon I have. But, what is _he _hiding? He's trying to keep something locked up where no one can reach it, like a weak spot. And where was Danielle in all this? Was she the secret weapon? Or the weak spot? No. _She's _the one in control.

"What if it's not Danny?" I finished.

"What do you mean?" Dan asks me.

"How can it not be Danny? He's obvoiusly the one in charge." Vlad said, throwing me a I'm-always-right look of his.

"What if the one in charge is trying to stay out of the action? Like, the weakness to the while operation."

"That would make sense but, who? Who is powerful enough to even seize that much power?" Vlad asks, locking his fingers and resting his chin ontop with his elbows pushing down on his legs.

"Danielle," That made everyone in the room gasp, all except for Vlad, the dis-believer.

"You're still locked on that idea?" He joked.

"It just makes sense. All the ghosts we've battled in the past are involved, and the one ghost that just so happens to stay out of the action? Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

He sighs, and looks away.

"Do you have a better explanation for whats going on?" I waited for him to answer. "Didn't think so."

"Alright, tell me then, how _is _Danielle contolling the ghosts? You seem to know all the answers."

"She's a siren," I said sternly, out of the corner of my I saw Dan's eyes widened.

"Impossible. But, good try. Maybe next time," He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Think about it, for ages, Sirens had lured men to their deadly shores. What if it works the same way?"

"Nope. Keep trying," He taunted and crossed his arms and sunk back further in the arm chair. I was really getting pissed off now and before I knew it, I sang a six note melody that escaped like sonic waves. Everyone but Jazz listened, she curled up in a fetal position and covered her ears up the best she could. They were all hypnotized, completely under my mercy.

"Vlad. . . I'm right. _I'm _always right." I whispered, while the swirling redness in his eyes began to fade away.

"Yeah- No you're not." He suddenly said, popping back out of his trance.

"Then why can't I see Danielle in my visions?"

"Simple. She's not involved!"

I growled at him, and balled up my hands into tight fists. That's when Dan placed a hand on my shoulder, his icy touch penetrating my exposed skin sending chills down my spine; calming me. I sank back down into the couch, I looked around the room, hoping someone would change the subject.

"What's going on between you two?" Tucker asked, looking at me and Dan. I didn't know how to explain it. Neither did Dan. We were trapped in a fucked up situation with no escape to normality. Too much has happened in the past weeks, I didn't know what to do. _Just come out and say it, _my coinscience was taunting me.

"I- I. Was, about to kill myself. . . But. . ."

"I stopped her, becoming full ghost was what Danny wanted all along. But having her human. . . Was just an oppurtunity for Danny to kill her himself. So. . . I did what I had to do."

"What? How did-" Jazz stuttered out.

"Jazz, you've watched Twilight at least twice. You tell me how he was able to changed me." I said, almost freely. It took her only a second to realize what happened, and her eyes widen almost completely past her eyebrows.

"He bit you!" She almost screamed, and stood up from her place on the love seat.

"Wait, wait, wait. . . _What, _are you? Some kind of vampire spirit?" Tucker asked, throwing his hands up shaking his head and closed his eyes in the process, taking everything in.

"You know my story. . . You tell me where I got it from," Dan says, and then glides his blood red eyes towards Vlad. Vlad just sat there, smiling innocently, with his hands locked together and his chin resting on top. It was like he knew where this conversation was going, and I didn't like it.

"Vlad? Vlad's a vampire? Great. We have an entire coven of vampires living under one roof." Jazz exclaimed.

"Wh- How?" Tucker asked, confused.

"You don't exactly get to choose the type of ghost you want, it's all destiny." He speaks so softly and slowly it didn't even seem, well, Vlad.

"So what did Danny do?" I asked them unconsciously. "We told you everything that happened here, now it's your turn."

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Danny killed our parents." Jazz said, making my eyes widen and my breath was taken away, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Vlad sat up straighter and let his jaw drop. He stared down at his hands, I could feel his emotions changing from sincerity to skepticism. I then looked at Dan, he had confusion and disbelief written all over his face. I, myself couldn't believe it . Why would he even do that? Intentionally killing a living being, it was just against all my principles in nature.

"How?" I asked, I had to know. I was wondering if _my _parents had the same fate as Jazz and Tucker's families did.

"Danny tied them to the Nasty Burger, before destroying it. They died from impact." Jazz sniffled, tears are obviously about to escape her eyes in a matter of seconds.

"Your parents, just disappeared." Tucker said, as Jazz hugged her legs tightly.

"When?" Now I had tears in my eyes, if Danny even lays a hand on my parents, he will suffer. I'll make sure I carry out their vengence on Danny, Dan will help I know he will.

"Shortly after reading the note saying you where dead," Tucker explained, tears began to fill my eyes and rolled down my cheeks rapidly. I couldn't help it, the thought of Danny kidnapping my parents filled my mind. Torturing them into telling him where I was, but they wouldn't talk. They're strong enough to face the pain and protect me, even though they actually didn't know where I was. The sadness spreaded through the room like a virus, contagious. That's when I felt a small but painful kick in my lower stomach and moaned in pain, I kept leaning forward and clutched my lower stomach. Even the baby could feel the sadness lingering in the room. Dan placed a hand on my shoulder again, that's when the pain stopped. It's like only when we're together, the baby was calm and happy. I sank back lower into the couch, and Dan wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer to him.

"Are you two. . . Like, _together? Er-"_Tucker asked that question uncomfortably.

"Together? You have no _idea_, what I have to tolerate at night with _those _two next door!" Vlad exclaimed, obviously trying to keep his mind off the fact that the love of his life was just murdered by my evil ex-boyfriend. I would've so yelled and bitched about that comment, but he had alot on his plate that just filled up all at once. So did mine, but I'll get him back when he was done being sad.

That comment though, made everyone's eyes widened. And gave me and Dan odd looks. Me and Dan had the same thoughts, get the hell out of the room.

"You know what, I'm gonna go to bed. I have to sleep off all that's happened today. Vlad, you know what to do," I guestured with my eyes towards Jazz and Tucker before getting off of the couch, with Dan not far from my heels. Once we where far enough that we can't be heard, that's when all his concerns came bursting out.

"You know you have to_ tell _them eventually," He said.

"I can for their sake, they've been through much worst than I did." I said, I knew he was talking about the baby. Or whatever it was. . .

"I don't think so. It's bad enough that _this _already happened to you, and adding your friends ontop?"

"Where are you going with this?" I turned around and faced him, with my arms crossed and hip popped out.

"I'm saying, you're already dying, and they're parents are already dead. Why not give them another thing to lose?"

"I'm. Not gonna die! I'm strong enough, to handle this."

He hesitated to answer. "'Vampire side may be, but not your human."

"Then, I'll _turn_,"

"It's been a long day, you should get some sleep."

I looked down at the ground for a moment, but the fear of Danny entering my dreams filled my head, did I really want to risk it?

"Not without you," I said quietly, he already knew why and nodded. We headed towards my bedroom and Dan curled up next to me after I snuggled under the covers, I was long gone after that.

_Suddenly the door to Sam's room opens. Sam is standing in her door frame with her eyes closed and looked like she was about to say something when she leapt forward. The light slowly reflecting off of her silver nightgown and headed down stairs. _

_** Catch me as I fall. . . **_

_She began singing. As she unconsciously walks down stairs. _

_**No one's here, as I fall into myself. . .**_

_** I know I can stop the pain if I will it away. . . **_ _**If I will it all away**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_** (Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide  
**__**  
(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

Don't turn out the light  
_**  
(Never sleep never die)  
**_

_She kept singing __**Never Sleep, Never Die **__until she was finally in front of the spinning portal. _

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_  
_**  
Whispered voices at my ear**_

Death before my eyes

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

_**She beckons me  
**__**  
Shall I give in**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for**_

I rise to meet my end

_Then she let out a very high opera note and, suddenly vines and multi-colored flowers come bursting from out of the portal. Covering the walls and most of the floor. And then, greeding his daughter of nature, Undergrowth appears out of dozens of vines that made his form. _

_ "Hello, daughter," He greets her. Her eyes then open, a vine green with visciously long eyelashes. _

_ "Hello, father," she says, in a dark and deep voice. _

_***GASP!* Plant Sam is back! And why would Danny do that to his own parents? I need to find out!**_


	11. Saving Me

Ah, I just love critiques. Especially, when it's my stupid ass friends the ones messing up! Originally, I was izfangirl12. Then, I got an unexpecting team of writers "helping" me write my stories. My stories. That they change. I never wanted Sam to turn into a Vampire Ghost. And the rated M chapters? I did, wanted Sam to become pregnant. It plays as an important part in what happens to her. Well, here goes nothing. I have no choice but to finish the story, maybe later I'll have this story end like it should have ended.

~RM.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Dan blinked his eyes once and then twice, tiredness had invaded his body faster than a drug last night. Realizing this, he suddenly jumped out of Sam's bed, How_ am I been able to sleep?_ He thought, and rested his head on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes; remembering what had happened night before. . _. Tucker and Jazz showed up, revealing that Danny did something. . . What was it? Think, Phantom! _His head suddenly jolted up, remembering what Danny did. _That Bastard!_

Suddenly, he heard a small girlish grunt and rustling from the sheets on the bed. He looked to the other side of the bed, Sam must have woken from his reactions to slumber. He laid back down beside her, shushing her and gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Sshh. . . Go back to sleep," he whispered. He glanced out the window, the sun wasn't even awake yet. Though her eyes still quivered, trying to open them and view the world around her. Something, about her was different. Her skin was paler than usual; almost blue. Her lips weren't their usual lilac, they were a deeper shade. And her skin, one of the things he always regretted when he murdered his human half, was cold as ice.

He was intrigued by this, the only possible explanation he knew what cause this was she finally drank human blood and was now a full ghost. That would never happen though, if her human side was wasted, then so would their child. Then, she suddenly opened her eyes and he almost fell off the bed by this. She stood up and stretched her arms until they cracked and yawned heavily. She ran her bangs back, so she can finally see. Dan cautiously looked at her, as she spun around to meet his wide eyes. She looked at him; confused, and crossed her arms.

"Are, you ok? You look like you just seen a ghost. . ." She asked him seriously at first, but chuckled and faster than a blink, she was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking down at him. He couldn't help but shake, all he could think is that this wasn't Sam. Something was off about her, since when was she this giddy about, basically everything?

"Seriously. What's wrong?" She asked, as it she couldn't use her powers to reach into his mind.

"Your. . . eyes." He stammered out, using his blood red eyes to pierce into her blood red eyes. She gaped, and closed her eyes and then blinked a few times before returning them to their beautiful, lavender shade.

"Better? I've been practicing on changing my appearance," Sam said, dropping her eyelids heavily as she smiled evilly slightly.

"Since when? I haven't even taught you that yet!" He said, his voice raising a little higher than suspected. She didn't speak, instead pursed her lips together and looked down at the floor.

"So tell me, what's the plan for taking over the Ghost King's castle?" He smiled slyly and crossed his arms. _Got'cha_.

"Umm. . . I. . . Uhh, haven't really thought about it much. . . Considering I just woke up!" She screamed angrily, and rose to her feet and was about to quickly walk out the door, but Dan closed it and locked her in his grip and slammed her painfully against the door.

"What have you done with Sam!" He screamed in her face, demanding to know. She looked into his angry eyes, not even seeing the pain that was killing him. He had to see her, he had to know she's okay, if not then he would rather die a second time.

"Dan, what are you doing!? I am Sam." She defied in confessing, he just knew it.

"No you're not! Where is she?" When she didn't answer, he shoved her more into the door, and heard a painful crack in the back of her head. She groaned in pain, and locked her tearful eyes at him.

"I am. . ." She said, wearily. Her eyes could not stay open any longer, but she forced them.

**"NO YOU'RE NOT! WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME OR DIE!"** He screamed, it was so loud that Jazz, Tucker and Vlad could hear it all the way downstairs in the high-class kitchen eating breakfast.

"What's going on up there?" Vlad asked himself, looking up at the ceiling confused.

"Sam" was coughing up blood by this point, and looked down at the floor, allowing the blood to come up easily. He then realized how long it's been since he screamed like that, at anyone. Almost 13 years.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" He whispered harshly, looking into her violet eyes, which were filled with nothing but lies.

"I. . ." She began and then the door tried to open and smiled evilly at him and dropped to the floor and before he knew it, she had bruises all over her body.

Tucker, Jazz and Vlad came bursting in the door not even a moment later and took one look at Sam's body, before Vlad slammed him up against the wall.

"What were you thinking? Why would you attack your own mate?" He yelled at him, slamming him further and further into the wall before it started cracking into debris.

"That's not Sam. . ." He stuttered, as he looked over Vlad's shoulder and watched as Jazz and Tucker helped the impostor to her feet. Her hair all in her face, but enough for Dan to notice an evil grin creeping onto Sam's face. He growled viciously at Sam, and flew out of Vlad's grip and attacked her.

"Where is she? Where's Sam?!" He screamed at her, bearing his fangs and trying to hide the tears that were merely escaping.

"Dan. . . Let me go!" She struggled out of his grip, as her friends bring her into their arms. And Vlad, grabbed both of Dan's arms and held them behind his back, restraining the attack that's bound to happen.

"Get her out of here!" Vlad yelled at them, over Dan's growls and screams to break free. They nodded and did what they were told. Vlad grabbed the back of Dan's hair and forced him against the wall, he grunted in pain and let some of the tears fall off of his ice cold cheeks.

"Are you finished?" Vlad asked moments later, after he calmed down. He nodded slightly, as the tight clutches on the back of his head and arms loosens. He was able to stand up, but only to crumble to floor and let the tears fall.

Tucker and Jazz lead Sam to the upstairs sitting room, they almost threw her painfully against the couch. While they looked down upon her angrily; and crossed their arms.

"Ouch! Easy guys!" She yelled at them, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Sam, somethings up with you," Tucker said, his jaw tight in anger and his eyes piercing into her skin. Sam felt like she was in the spotlight; on the spot._ I can't blow my cover, she thought to herself_.

"What are you talking about? Are you two just as crazy as that bastard who attacked me?" Sam yelled, crossing her legs and fixing her silvery nightgown to cover her legs.

"That bastard? That bastard just so happens to be my brother!"Jazz shouted immediately, gritting her teeth and balled up her hands into fists. Tucker actually had to grab both her arms and tucked them behind her back just to stop her. She calmed down a few moments later, after a lot of deep breathing through her teeth and several failed attempts to break free.

"See? This is what we're talking about! You're own mate just attacked you, and believe me, Dan seemed pretty sincere about you less then 24 hours ago." Tucker said, lowering his eyebrows and throwing her a nasty look that made Sam shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sorry for my negative demeanor. Me and him just recently had a fight over. . . Well, . . . It's not your business!" She barked at them and crossed her arms, and looked away from their eyes. She didn't want to see their faces when she said that, knowing that will probably give her a slap in the face. It did. Jazz slapped her and called her a bitch.

"What's the matter with you?" She screamed, looking over Sam's defenseless apparel.

"Trying to get my point across," Sam said, with her eyes close in delight and smiled innocently.

"What point? This is just you being ridiculous!" Tucker screamed. "This isn't you! What happened to Sam?"

"I am Sam!" She screamed, rising from her seat.

"What happened to our Sam?" Sam looked down at the floor and pressed her lips together; thinking of an answer.

"Sam, what's going on with you? You can tell us anything, and we won't get mad. . . Promise." Tucker said, calmly.

"Why would I tell you people anything?" She snarled at them. Then, Dan appeared out of nowhere behind Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder that made Sam's eyes wide as electrical currents ran through her body; making her scream bloody murder. It was even more painful to even hear her scream as it bounces off the walls of Vlad's castle and blasts everyone's ear drums out of their heads. Then, finally, her face began to crack and fall into pieces that landed on the floor like debris falling off a wall. Then, like a snake shedding it's skin, her appearance fell to the floor. Leaving a strange figure in Sam's place. The figure looked like the mysterious man that would follow people in mysterious novels, he wore a fashion that was seen in the 1990s; a black trench coat buttoned up and he wore a white shirt underneath, a black fedora covered his head and red glasses covered his eyes. He had no nose, nor mouth, giving him a silent yet mysterious appearance.

"Amorpho?" Tucker and Jazz asked themselves at the same time. Before Amorpho could even move, Dan had him already pinned to the floor before escaping was ever even a thought.

"Where is she?!"Dan screamed angrily in his face, obviously trying to make it sound threatening. Amorpho just laughed at Dan's attempt, trying to start something that would end brutally.

"Why would I tell you? The boss said to keep you all occupied while his plan was pursuing." Amorpho said in his strange voice, and drooping his eyelids.

"You work for Danny?" Tucker asked, confused and trying to take in everything.

"Danny. . ." Amorpho then changed his shape into Danny's buff, scarred self. "No, We all work for King Pariah. We're forced to work under Danny Phantom's orders, though."

"Why would you work for Pariah at free will?" Jazz snakes, crossing her arms.

"We were all forced, all the men. Some were stronger than the others and kept all their memories and have control over their actions."

"Then why won't you rebel against Danny? He can't make you do all those things..." Tucker said.

"You think the others haven't thought of that? A ghost named Walker tried, and ended up beheaded."

"But he's a ghost, he can't just die again. Can he?"

"Enough talk! What's Danny done with Sam? Where is my mate? I need to know that she's alive!" Dan panicked, being away from Sam was like taking the ocean away from the fish. Barely alive.

"King Pariah needs the girl alive. . . No matter what it takes."

"Why? What's he done to her? TELL ME!"

Amorpho kept quiet. He knew better than telling the vile, ruthless ghost he didn't know where his true love was.

"Fine then!"Dan said angrily. And tossed Amorpho across the room. "I'll find her myself." His eyes glowed red for a second and threw his cape over his shoulder before storming off.

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone...

A pile of dead animals (mostly deer and bears) were being stacked up in the middle of a forest realm were everything was green. Even the sky.

"Very good, daughter. You're newfound powers have become useful to my advantage." A dark evil voice said behind a young woman wearing a vine strapless dress with woven black roses in the material, it came down to her ankles and she was barefoot. Her hair had grown longer, past her curvaceous ass and become more wilder with streaks of green and purple throughout it. Her makeup was different this time,  
Not the straight and pointy mascara, but purple flowers on her lashes, trailing down off her cheeks and her upper lip color stayed the same while her bottom lip color was a dark green. A true princess in the garden of evil.

"Yes, father." Sam said before wiping the blood off her mouth.

"You must prepare yourself, I sense that a great evil will be coming. And forming a great battle, we must protect the children."

"Yes, father." She says, before closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly, taking in a small glimpse into the future. A familiar, able-bodied, man fighting what appeared to be his younger self. Then, he and his adolescent self fired at the same time, causing some kind of collusion and everything went black.

She blinked her eyes, apprehensively taking everything in. She then turned around, only learning that Undergrowth had vanished, probably heading towards the incandescent green palace up ahead. That's when a vine ascended up to her leg and begun swathing itself around her, unknowingly. Another then followed, and then another. Sam then took notice and then attempted to shake them off, but they got too good of a grip on her leg and failed.

"Hey, get off of me! I command you!" Sam cried, beginning to get scared. She had been fighting Undergrowth's spell all along, and was victorious for the longest time. Until, this happened.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded, but more and more vine kept attaching themselves to her leg and soon, the children swathed her until she could no longer move her arms. Then, a gargantuan shadow caped over her like the moon covering the sun during an eclipse, Undergrowth looked down at his captive; pissed.

She struggles, thrashed, and doing whatever she could to get out of the steel like vines. Tears started falling, as endless memories of Dan began to fill her mind, reminding her how much she needed him. Then, a red flash appeared over her eyes. Turning he green eyes back to her golden-brown eyes. Breaking the spell.

"How is this possible? Nothing can break the possession Undergrowth has created! The children need their mother!" Undergrowth complained, as he shouted at the sky. That's when a green ecto-ray was shot, right at Undergrowth's face. Making him scream in pain.

"Guess again," a cryptic, echoing man's voice filled the realm. The voice was so familiar to Samantha, it filled her with ecstasy and a lot of other emotions that can never be described by words. Her half dead heart pounded in her chest like a drum, her stomach churned and started doing small back flips. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply in pure lust and love, now remembering what the Herculean man had done to her. Filling her needs and stopping whoever was controlling Undergrowth, making a delightful tension up against her lower abdomen, growling and screaming the name "Dan" begging for more. But soon remembered the consequences what came from that night, and shook the vines to loosen them as her arms could finally bend and caressed the small, gibbosity bump that inhibited her lower regions.

Soon, the young woman popped out of her fantasy and watched as the strong man punched Undergrowth in the face. Making Samantha smile to herself evilly, as vague memories filled her head as a young man tried to triumph the same monster that possessed her. She then compared his skills to this Superman who had must have shared the same feelings she harbored for him, she didn't know why but it was like she could feel his emotions and visualize his thoughts; which were the exact same thoughts she had about him. Then, one particular memory stood out. The one how the young man had defeated the monster that this man was facing. Not that he wasn't doing a good job,  
he was unattackable, and inviolable and so many other words that are just so... perfect.

Then, she looked up as the handsome man started firing balls of fire at the green monster. Only to smoke up the entire realm, she couldn't help but cough as the smoke invaded her body faster than any drug she ever took. Next thing she knew, her eyes were drooping and she became swoon but sober enough to see the vines dying and so was Undergrowth. But her eyelids felt like lead and soon everything was black, but before she blacked out, one thing caught her attention. The flawless man cuffed her cheeks and said her name softly. "Sam..."

Sam's Pov:

I slowly awoke, by the sounds of an ecto-ray being fired. I jolted up quickly to face the antagonist in my fucked up fairy tale I call life. Only to see Dan with Danny by the throat as he sent electrical currents through his entire body; making him scream bloody murder. As soon as Dan was done with him, he threw him in another figure's way. Everything was still too blurry from the fire in Undergrowth's realm, that I couldn't tell who or what the figure was, but something told me that it Danielle. God, I felt drunk. Everything in my world was Topsy-turvy fucked up. That's almost maximum fucked, but not quite. Me and Danny would make a game over who got seriously hungover, and after we were sober, we would rate how fucked it was. It was just one of those ridiculous things we always (secretly) did. Like the smoking game, how many packs of cigarettes and cigars can you go through in 5 minutes? I was always stuck at 47. Back to what was going on. . .

"Just be glad I left you live, and if you ever try and touch her again, I won't hold back," Dan yelled at them. "Little bastards," he then said under his breath. Since when was Dan soft when it came to kicking someone's ass? If I was in the right mind, I send Dan back out there and kick Danny's ass, but I'm tired and tolerated as much as I could for one day. And as Dan turned his back on them and put as much attention as he could on me, I couldn't help but look at Danny and Dani, they were up to something, I just knew it. Then, I watched as Danny stood up. I knew he felt my eyes on him, and looked back at Dan but kept a shallow eye on Danny. That's when Danny spun around and fired a fast and powerful ecto blast at Dan.

"Dan!" I shouted, and he quickly spun around and fired the same ecto-blast back at him. The blasts hit each other hard, draining some of Dan's energy, but it wasn't affecting Danny at all. I didn't understand, why was Danny's energy not draining? He had to be putting up as big of a fight like Dan was. Then, my eyes trailed over to Danielle, standing behind him with her eyes closed and breathing in deeply. Her focus completely on Danny. And only Danny. What was she doing? Was she transferring her energy TO Danny? Making him stronger, therefore, dominate? My eyes traveled back to Dan, his energy almost bone dry. I had to do something, he was sweating and giving everything he's got into his ecto blast while Danny was standing up straight and acting like this wasn't even the beginning of the fight. I took a deep breath and focused only on Dan, and Dan only. Memories began flooding into my mind, the day he changed me, the night we fucked each other, and us discovering our soon to be child. They were all happy memories, the ones I haven't had for the longest time.

I then heard loud screams, both Danny and Dan's voices. I was intrigued by and immediately opened my eyes and saw Dan behind grunting in pain and instinctively rushed to his side. I wouldn't know if I gave him enough energy or if Danny was the one who caved in, I looked over and Danielle had tears in her eyes and looked over Danny's limp body. Her wondering eyes found mine and gave me a nasty look. I always wanted to try this.

'This isn't over,' I thought and meant for it to be sent telepathically into her mind. She nodded.

'Agreed… Bitch.' She responded. And then, we went our separate ways and carried the bodies of our partners back to whatever hell hole we call home.

Vlad was already in his lab when I arrived with Dan's body. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Dan slung over my shoulder. He immediately came over and took Dan into his possession and slung his arm over his shoulder and guided him upstairs. Watching Dan limped like that made me feel like I did when Danny wasn't around to save me from my depression. It got me all teary eyed but I didn't dare shed any of them, I had to remain strong and not give into any of my weaknesses. I scratch my head, only finding a purple rose. I pulled it out of my hair and looked at its delicate petals and inhaled its sweet essences, I looked at it and smiled a little. I gaped as the petals caught on fire, turning black and killing the green stem. I wasn't sure if I should drop it or let in my hand, then I remembered what happened in the shower. Fire no longer burned me, for what reason I didn't know and extended my hand now balancing the suffocating rose in the palm of my hand. A beautiful, delicate creature slowly dying into something dark and villainous. Sound familiar?  
The rose was completely burnt by this point, and the fire slowly died along with the rose 's soul; that's when Vlad came back down stairs. I quickly hid the rose behind my back, gripping it tightly and hoping it won't break and held my breath.

"Dan's going to be fine. He's just unconscious," Vlad said looking into his microscope. That I let my breath out, and strolled over to the familiar autopsy table.

"I still need your ecto blood," Vlad says, dipping Q-tip into a cup of water and washed over whatever he was doing.

"What exactly did you even find in my human blood?" I asked crossing my arms and leaned up against the autopsy table. I was still a little on edge about that. Since I had a little bit too much of a bunch of little pills I found in my parents medicine cabinet during my depression. But that's a story for later. Maybe sooner than I think.

"So far, not so good," He sounded a little pleased when he said that. And then he turned around and pressed his palms against the desk top. "Care to explain all the numerous amount of drugs you had in your system?"

"Do I have too?"

"It would be nice. At least I wouldn't have to tell Dan when he wakes up that you're a drug addict." He smiled a little and crossed his arms.

I sighed. "My parents, whenever they aren't busy or shopping or whatever they would, "spend time with me" or whatever the lame gay saying is. But, when a day or two went by after Danny was so called captured, my dad, the so called doctor had these pills that he said would make me feel better, he said they'll make the hurt go away. They worked, as soon as the effects wore off I'm back to my broken-hearted fucked up depression, so I started taking double the amount my dad told me to take. And it wasn't long until I was out of pills, and I raided their medicine cabinet. Taking in whatever I could find. One bottle at a time. . ."

"You didn't know what you were taking,"

I shook my head. " I was so desperate to find those pills, I didn't care what I took."

"Then you're not aware that Paxil was what your father gave you?"

"I'm aware. Why?"

"You were right about you father being a so called doctor. Paxil is one of the top 10 drugs that causes suicidal thoughts instead of curing depression."

That made my heart stop a beat. My idiot father, giving me something that would make me kill myself. Why would he do that? I mean I actually fell for the idea that it was all for Danny that I would sacrifice my life for him?

"And it doesn't stop there. I also found traces of the date rape drug and PCP.… Compliments of your parents medicine cabinet?"

My jaw dropped knowing I could've been in somebody's bed other than Dan's and wouldn't been aware of it. It even pained the baby knowing that, I groaned in pain and clutched my lower stomach.

"Sam, are you ok?" Vlad asked, now standing beside me and clutching my arm. It took a moment until the pain vanished.

"Yeah, ju-just a little bit of pain. That's all." I said, but it really wasn't that convincing.

"You're hiding something…" I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with Dan's child but why should I tell him?

"It," I swallowed hard. I really wasn't good at lying. Both Dan and Danny knew that well. "Really, isn't any of your business." I pulled my arm away from his grip but I really couldn't stand being around Vlad unless Dan or someone was there with me. It just didn't feel right. I ran up the stairs and turned the opposite way Dan took me when I first woke up from my coma and ran. Trying to find the room Dan and I made our child. Hoping I would find Dan along the way. I don't want this anymore, realizing I took all those drugs that made me think suicidal thoughts only made me think that this whole ghost thing wasn't what I wanted. I never wanted Danny, and I don't deserve Dan, and being around Vlad made me feel uncomfortable with his playboy attitude. And when I don't deserve Dan, I don't deserve his child either. I don't even want this child!  
As soon as I thought those last 2 thoughts only made me want to break down and cry. I didn't mean any of it. Everything happens for a reason, and I don't think the Master of Time can lie about anything. I just continue to run and then before I know it, I was tackled to the ground.

"Sam?" Two familiar voices said coincidentally. They started moving. Off of me and I sat straight up and looked at my two friends.

"Sam are you ok? You look like you're about to cry. " Jazz asked, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was having a hard time holding back the tears, not from the faint pain that was killing me, the emotional pain that was slowly building up inside me. I needed Dan beside me at all times, I don't know what to do anymore. It may just be the baby missing him or some deep emotional pain that I've never experienced before. But keeping this secret from my friends, it just didn't seemed right. I'm sure Dan was going tell them eventually.

"I have to tell you something that me and Dan have been keeping from you for quite awhile," They looked at each other; confused. And then back to me and nodded. "I don't know any other way to say this so I'm just gonna say it..." I stroked my lower stomach softly and heard faint footsteps from behind me. Suspecting it's Vlad.

"I'm pregnant,"

**Damn! Ok, so I got a kindle fire for Christmas and since I got my computer taken away, I've been doing all my stories stuff on it and Man! it's hard! it corrects a word and its not even the word I want ! That's why it took so long for me to update. Well, here you go! Im back in action!**


	12. Sam's Devotion

**Happy New Year**!

"You're WHAT!" Jazz and Tucker both screamed at the same time, I just look down at the floor and lightly stroked my gibbosity, lower stomach.

"That's preposterous!" Vlad yelled, making everyone jump as he strolled towards us quickly. "I specifically instructed Dan to do it when you were in your human state! This, is exactly what I was trying to  
evade. Now Danny's followers will be searching the far corners of each dimension just looking for that. . . That. . . Thing!"

"Wait, so you told my brother to screw her against her will? That is soo disturbing on so many levels!" Jazz screamed, and throwing her arms up in the air.

"Negative. The only purpose I would even ask that of anyone, was as if the fate of the world depended on it. Which it did. In order to break the connection between the girl and Danny was acting in a way love would be expressed in. Not to mention it is the only way for vampires to claim their mates." Jazz and Tucker looked down at the floor, not daring to say anything. That was written all over their emotions and thoughts.

"What exactly does my child have to do anything Danny's involved with?" I asked, spinning myself around to face Vlad and crossed my arms and lifted the left corner of my mouth up as my eyebrows slanted angrily at him.

"Your child would be born half vampire ghost, half human. Do you have any idea how much power it would have? It could collide the Ghost Zone and the mortal world, it could cause the end of the world if it pleases! If that child ends up in Danny's possession, not only would he win this war but the power to overrule all the dimensions! Meaning we would all be dead!"

"Why would we all be dead if Danny controls all the dimensions?" Jazz asked.

Vlad then pulled out his pocket watch and started to swing it in front of us. "Everything in this universe and other dimensions relies on balance and our world is the center of that balance, but we also rely on the balance in other worlds too. That's how the sun and every planet stays in orbit. Pulling us from side to side, allowing the sun to have gravity to pull planets in and rotate around it. But, If there's something powerful enough to stop the balance-" He catches the swinging watch in his hand.

"Game over," Tucker realizes, and looks at all of us worriedly. I caught my breath in my throat, and gripped my lower stomach. It just all made sense now, the pain my child was causing me and why my mortal form was slowly dying. He had to eat something, and I was the only food source there was. The only problem with that theory was wouldn't he be immortal already, drinking my human form dry?

"So, what do you expect Sam to do? Let her child grow or make her get an abortion?" Jazz asked, concerned. What the fuck did she think she was doing? Of course I wanted this child, no matter what they say. I may never get to do this again, might as well take what I can get.

"Abortion does sound to be in order. But it isn't exactly my decision..." Everyone then puts their attention on me, making me feel pressured.

"No way! I'm not gonna destroy his life before he ever lived it." I stammered out, my own words getting caught in my throat.

"Sam, listen to reason. Your body is half compatible, you'll either turn into a full ghost, or... die." Tucker said cautiously for what reason I don't know.

"No I won't. I'll pull through with it and…"

"Sam, it isn't that simple-"

"It's my decision!"

"That's enough! From all of you. It's her child, therefore her decision. And if you children don't mind, me and Sam have unfinished business to attend." He scans us all with his soulless bluish eyes before extending a hand down to me. I take it, as he pulls me to my feet and start walking towards the lab.

Once down at the lab, he had me sit on the familiar autopsy table while he got out the familiar black box and opened it up, pulling out a syringe. I unhooked the little hoop around my middle finger that held the lacy sleeve in place, and rolled it up my arm just above my elbow. He held my arm straight as he inserted the syringe and started drawing out my green blood. Almost green. My eyes widen, as I looked at my green blood loaded into the syringe, but half of it was my human blood. I watched the red and green refusing to mix, my human blood sitting on top of the light green substance. I looked at Vlad, wide eyed as his jaw dropped.

"Vlad?" I asked, in almost a breathless whisper.

"I've never seen anything like this," He says, making me a little worried. He runs his fingers along the glass, carefully and holds it up to the light for whatever purpose. "Not even my blood is this unique."

"Meaning?"

"This explains everything. This, explains everything!" He says happily. I have no idea what he's blathering about but it must be good news.

"Explains what?"

"Sam, you're human blood and ecto blood somehow are slowly combining and lingering in your tissues. Do you have any idea what kind of good news this is?" I threw him a confused look and shook my head as a response. "Meaning, you may not be in any kind of danger for carrying this child." My heart stopped, and looked down at my stomach and smiled happily. But that only lasted for a moment, as I remembered what I looked like in my human form.

"Then why is my human form becoming decrepit?"

"I didn't say that your human form would survive this. I said that you are in no danger of this child. You know, as long as half your heart is beating and producing blood for the little badger." I looked up at him confused and shocked, as half my heart stopped.

"What?!"

"Well, you had to have figured out where the child is getting its nutrients and since you aren't exactly relying on human food anymore there was one other option. Being that your blood is so unique, it wouldn't become immortal."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It has to 100% human, and nothing extra. Yours, by the looks of it, is 50/50. It'll get enough of what he'll need from half of it, in good time." I smiled a little, not just because I know I can survive this but because Vlad called him he. I hoped down off of the autopsy table, and was almost skipping. I've never been this happy about anything, so distractive that indolent even notice I was on steps. I've have to tell Jazz and Tucker about how wrong they were. That's when a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Vlad, where exactly did you put Dan?" I asked, stopping and turning around on a mid-step. I watched his eyes widen, and looked around the room and continued to play with my blood. Perv.

"Vlad I know you heard me," I said, stepping down to another step.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. What did you want?" He said, stabbing the syringe into a test tube like bottle.

"Where's Dan?" I ask again, this time a little pissed.

Vlad sighs deeply. "He's probably still unconscious, you should probably let him rest."

"You said yourself that vampires don't sleep. There's more to this unconscious thing, isn't there?" I keep trying to get into his mind, but its like he's somehow blocking me out.

"You can try your psychic ability all you want, but I learned a way to block everything I think." Dammit!

"Why won't you tell me where he is? I have to see him, even if it kills me." That apparently changed the way he felt, adamant to shielding. What? He's trying to protect me? From what?

"Are you sure you're prepared?"

"Dan would never hurt me, why would he-"

"Just promise that your guard is up and you are prepared for anything"

"But-"

"Anything."

I had a feeling it would come to this, winning a losing battle. The chances of seeing Dan were all in my hands, one simple answer and I would be in.

"I promise," I said. He then took me by the hand and led me upstairs and turned right and kept going straight until I was face to face with a metal door.

"He's in here. Remember, keep your guard up and don't be afraid to use your powers and, keep your hands at the level of your eyes." He said, he's acting as if this was a life or death situation. But I knew better than to asks questions, I had to see him. No matter what. He scrambles around in his pocket and pulls out a remote and quickly turns the defenses off.

"You better go in before he realizes the defenses are off, just scream if you want out or send some kind of message in my mind." I nod, and phase through the door. The room was made completely out of metal, and flattened down, fluffy floors. It was like walking on a sea of pillows, difficult. Even with 4 in. high heels.

I looked around the room, and saw a large figure lingering in the corner of the room.

"I knew you would come back," a dark and evil voice said, making the room echo and catching my breath in my throat as chills were shot down my spine.

"Dan?" I asked, looking in all corners of the room trying to find him. Don't get me wrong, it was a very large room and with Dan's agility, he could be anywhere. When I didn't see him anywhere in the room, I started getting scared. What was he playing at? He wasn't exactly the pranking type, and I know for a fact that he would never hurt me. What was he doing? That's when something grabbed my exposed shoulder and grasped both of my wrists tightly only to hold them behind my back, all this made my heart stop several times.

"Who are you? Are you working with my cheese head arch nemesis?! TALK!" Dan's voice ringed in my ear, as he shook my entire body violently. I had tears in my eyes at this, something was horribly wrong. This wasn't Dan, it was the Dan I met 3 years ago or 13 years into a future that would never happen.

"WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed at me, before throwing me up against the metal wall. I grunted in pain, as his massive shadow capes over me. He looks down at me with his devil red eyes that are unfeeling and lifeless, he grabs me by my triceps and slams me against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He screams in my face, I didn't understand, why didn't he recognize me?

"I-I I'm S-Sam," I stammered out, I couldn't talk right knowing he could easily split me in two. His eyes widen, as he let my body fall to the floor only to walk away.

"That's impossible," he said in a low yet dark voice. "Sam Manson died 13 years ago, I saw it!" He strolls over to me and grabs me by the throat and slams me against the wall. The way my head hit the wall, made a loud crack that filled the room sending a level of pain that was just as worst as the venom, making me scream in agony.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" He whisper harshly in my ear and slammed me hard against the wall.

"I-I-"

"NOT SAM!" He screams and throws me against the floor. "Your NOT Sam! You'll never take her place!" I was breathing heavily, trembling soon set in and there was nothing I could do about it. Then, at the wrong place and wrong time, he started getting scared. I groaned and gripped the patting of the carpet, hoping it would be a two second thing; like it always was. But it wasn't this time. It was more like he was spazzing out inside me like a claustrophobic person trapped in a box. I was screaming bloody murder and wouldn't stop, my sharp nails started ripping the material and when it seemed like I couldn't get a good enough grip on the floor, I started sinking my nails into my hair until my green and red blood was spilling out. My back arched and I couldn't stay on my back or side, I felt like I had no control over my body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Dan's voice interrupted, it's like his voice calmed the baby down. Making me breathe heavy breathing patterns and able to lay on my back again. I then gained enough strength and laid my hands over him, keeping him calm meant I wouldn't have to live in agony.

"What are you?" Dan then asked, I looked at him and he slammed back against the wall, completely stunned by something. That's when I felt the warmth that was trapped in my soul spread throughout my body. I could feel my face cracking into debris as fire escaped out onto my face and encasing my entire body in flames. Dan's face was completely in shock, he had no idea what was going on. I knew what had to happen, and extended a hand out to him. At first he was very hesitant and kept shaking his head, but then watching as my fingers began to disintegrate into ash, he grabbed what was left of my hand. Then as if time had stopped, instantly everything bounced back onto my body, as every crack healed, the fire started returning to my soul. And then it was all over. I then, was able to stand up, but only to be pushed against the wall again.

"What are you, some kind of witch or something?"

"You should know, you created me. You made me that." He just kept shaking his head like none of this happened in his mind. Like none of it was true.

"You lie. YOU'RE LYING!" He then grabs me and throws me to the far corner of the room, knocking me unconscious.

It felt like ages before I had awoken. Waking up under my red comforter, and the first thing I see, is Vlad. A very annoyed Vlad. Sitting at the the foot of my bed.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked, placing my hand over a large bump on my head. Only discovering that I was in my human state, and that my hand was wrapped. Vlad just shook his head and strolled towards my heavily draped windows.

"I told you to keep your guard up. I told you to keep your hand at the level of your eyes. But, no. Instead, you let him torture you. Destroy you even. Do you have any idea how much serious damage you do did? What you did to your wrist? And, all the stress you put your child in?" He says, looking out the window and turning to me. I felt like I was about to cry, I never meant to put him through all this stress and heart break.

"You didn't tell me he lost his memory," I suddenly said. Vlad turned his head towards me immediately after. "How he believes that I'm still dead, and how he doesn't remember I became half immortal, and he doesn't remember that I'm pregnant with his child. That's the worst of all. And, why didn't you tell me and, why would you lock him up like that?"

"Because, you seemed so desperate to see him that I couldn't tell you but, Dan could. But I didn't think that he would cause so much damage that you started to burn."

"Burn? As in, fire?"

"Well, you were there in the shower when Dan finally allowed the fire into your body. You tell me what fire."

"What was that fire thing about anyway?"

"During the first few weeks of being a vampire, it's the most eligible state to gain elemental powers. Being torn between the human world and immortal world, that's when vampires are at their most powerful, until they have fully changed into a full immortal."

"So, I have fire powers?" He nods.

"But you can't access them until you have fully changed. You can, however, let out small amounts of the heat. Due to keeping your mortal body from burning severely." He stops, only to pull something out of his pocket. My black rose. "And, by the looks of it, you've been doing a pretty good job in handling your powers." He then hands it to me. I smile and stroke the outer petals with my thumb, they were still soft and silky like they were when it was alive. I then look up, realizing something.

"I have to see him again," I said, almost whispering and still looking at the petals.

"No, no. The last time I let you in there, you were knocked out for nearly a week."

"A week?! I've been out for a week? Wh-what day is it?" I said anxiously, standing up with my palm pressed to my forehead.

"Calm down, it's February 1st." Vlad says, not quite listening to him as almost ran to the window, only finding the lightest snowfall I've ever seen. Just the tiniest flakes falling from the sky.

"Sam…"

"I don't care. I have to see him, I know how I can gain his trust now." I say, turning to face him. He looked so fluctuant, and yet so confident and unconvincing. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Just give me 15 minutes with him. Trust me, he'll won't hurt me this time." I say, changing his mood; dubious to conceivable.

"Alright, 15 minutes. But that's it. No more visits for the rest of today." He says, as my heartbeat quickened with excitement. Vlad then leads me down the hall where the metal door was. He reaches into his pocket and pulls the familiar remote out, and turns off the defenses and I quickly turn intangible and phase through the big heavy door.

Inside, I scan all four corners of the room. Nothing, like I expected. I walked around the room, waiting for him to reappear as the mad genius he is. Then he grabbed my shoulder and I quickly spun around, facing my clueless mate. He steps back, as he pierced his crimson eyes into my violaceous ones; completely in aghast as his eyes widen and jaw drops.

"S-s Sam?" He stammered out, completely astound and mortified at the same time. He started coming closer and held out a hand to touch my face but only to pull away and walk in the other direction. "Impossible… Samantha Manson is dead." He says under his breath.

"In one world, I am. But in this world…" I trail off as he then turns to face me. I got a little edgy as he came closer, my breath in my throat and my heart racing faster than ever. I keep walking backwards as he came closer until I'm pressed against the wall and patiently wait to be punched or thrown. But instead he ran his gloved fingers along the curves of my cheeks, waiting for my eyes to look helplessly into his. I keep looking down or off to the side until he grips my chin slightly and adjusts it to gaze into his eyes. I know what he was trying to do, gaze into my memories to see if I was who I say I am. I let him, he had to trust me again. But it's like, even under pressure, I couldn't show him anything. Nothing except a black void.

'I can't read you, why can't I read you?' His mind buzzed, his eyes stinging with tears and his grip on my face tightens; almost digging his sharp claws into my skin.

"You're just going to have to trust me," I say, trying to avoid the pain in my voice to sound strong, and weave my fingers through his tight grip on my face. He just shakes his head, and closes his eyes tightly.

"No… none of this is real. It can't be real!" He whispers weakly under his breath.

"If you let me, I'll help you remember." I said strongly, as his grip on my face weakens. He looks up with his blood shot crimson eyes, and nods. That's when Vlad's knocking broke the silence.

"Times up!" He yells through the door.

"I should go," I said, breathlessly.

"No, help me remember." He demands now gripping my shoulders firmly.

"Maybe tomorrow or something."

"No, I can't wait that long!" He yells, shaking me slightly.

"Come on!" Vlad yells again.

"Ju-just let me talk to Vlad for a minute."

"Promise you'll come back?" I froze up for a moment, thinking about what I could do or say to him that he wouldn't get mad over. I never broken a promise, and I wasn't stopping now.

"I can't promise you anything. Just let me talk to him for a minute." He face hardens, but he releases his grip on me and I walk casually to the door and knock as Vlad opens it.

"Vlad, he won't hurt us anymore," I say as I walked out.

"I can't risk anyone of us getting hurt." He says, cautiously.

"How'd you expect him to regain his memory if he's locked up all the time?" I said, a little louder than I anticipated.

"He's too dangerous. I cannot risk it when they're other innocent lives under this roof."

"Just, trust me for once. I'll take responsibility for him." Vlad turned his back on me and rubbed his chin; thinking. But after a moment, he turned around to face me.

"Fine. But if anyone gets hurt, it's you're fault." He says, pressing a button on the remote in his hand, shutting down the defenses. I open the door and found Dan sitting in a corner. I walk in and grab his hand and pulled him to his feet with my handy-dandy vampiric powers, and lead him out of the room. As soon as he saw Vlad, he was growling and bearing his fangs, if it weren't for my strong grip on his hand, he would've crushed Vlad harder than a wrecking ball destroying a building. I forced him down on his knees and tucked both of his arms behind his back and whispered kindly and calmly in his pointed ear.

"Sshh… It's okay, it's okay. Vlad's on our side, you can trust him."

"Why should I trust that bastard after he tried to destroy me?" He growled through his teeth.

"Because, I trust him," I knew right after I said that he started to calm down, and that he now trusted me. Completely at my mercy. I wish he would've lost his memory when we were having sex all the time, I would've rode him harder and faster than he ever would. Being a young halfling and all. "And you should too. Things are different now." He nodded and I let him stood up.

"Just remember, he hurts anyone, you, me, Jasmine or Tucker... it's all your fault." Vlad snarled at me before walking away. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dan's jaw drop as one thought buzzed around in his mind,

'Jazz and Tucker are alive?'

"Like I said, we all died in one world. But not in this world."

"How-are you doing that, it's like you can read my thoughts or something."

"I can," I said smiling.

"Wh- how?"

"Like I said, you created me. You made me that, what you saw the other day of me burning in fire."

"Yeah, but you're not a ghost." He laughed, and my gaze fell to the floor and I pulled away from him. He still didn't see the relation between me and my ghost side. I know he may have lost his memory, but that doesn't mean he's an absolute retard. He knows how to compare stuff as in me. I started to get a little teary, as one question triggered my heart to drop down to my toes.

How could he forget who I am?

I just close my eyes and shake the thought off. It's not his fault he can't remember, I reminded myself. I then thought of all the fun things I could do without Dan's memory… But only one thing stood in the way. My hands slowly traced the small bump that inhabited my lower stomach.

"Sam… you okay? You were kind of zoning off." Dan's voice suddenly bursts out.

"Right," I suddenly say, shaking my head hoping to relieve the tension. I then grab his wrist unconsciously and guided him down some flights of stairs. I had no idea what I was doing, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted him to remember. But, back when I was unconscious after Danny possessed me, I unconsciously hacked into Vlad's mind. He was the most worried about something locked in a safe behind some books; what better place to look than a library?  
I walked down the stairs fast, and immediately start throwing books off the bookshelves.

As soon as one shelf was cleared, then I started clearing another one. Just throwing them onto the floor, Vlad can kill me later I need him to remember NOW. Our of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan's eyes widen and a very sly and evil smile creeped onto his lips.

"Violent bitch." He said under his breath as he crossed his arms and his evil grin turns into a calamitous smile.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" I gritted through my teeth as I threw a book to the other side of the room. His eyes brighten at this, as he used his ecto blast and destroyed a whole section of books. I smiled at this, evilly. I guess I do have a dark side, both in the bedroom and everywhere else. Dan just has a way of bringing that side out of me; missing memories or not.

With Dan destroying every shelf in Vlad's library, it wasn't long until we finally found the safe. I raced over to whatever was left of the safe, and quickly turned my hand intangible and reached inside before Dan noticed; I didn't want to tell him who I actually was, not yet anyways. I kinda wanted it to be dramatic when I do. I fiddled around in the safe until I felt something, and I did. It was something round and long and paper, and I quickly pulled it out when I realized it was the only thing inside. Dan soon raced over after realizing I found something, I slowly ran my perfectly manicured black nails along the gold engravings along what looked like handles. It was engraved in some weird ancient language that I couldn't read, but somehow the language wasn't exactly foreign to me. Dan then reached over and stroke the engraving nonchalantly, saying some weird words in some language.

"…Der sha exe lall…" he whispered, what I could make out.

"You know what this is?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"It's ancient. The Language of the Originals. I haven't read anything like this since…" he trails off looking down at the floor.

"Since what?"

"Since, I was trapped in Clockwork's lair."

"What is The Language of the Originals?" I asked, concerned.

He hesitated for the longest time before saying, "Everything started… With the elements. That's how our worlds, hell even most of the dimensions, were created. It wasn't long until time got involved, and humanity began to spread throughout the Earth. But, when people began to die, some of them were reincarnated into something much more powerful. But everything starts out, as a Spirit… It was some time during the beginning of both our world's, 8 young babies were born, 4 and 4. All with gifts over nature, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air…" I knew as soon as he started this part of the story, I would be getting some sort of vision of this children. I closed my eyes and let the story take me back. . .

I watched as a young, black haired little boy with deep red eyes, tiny freckles all over his face and the cutest little laugh as he ran into a field. He had to 4 or 5 years old, just by how young he looked and how his thoughts were all about a wooden swing in a nearby oak tree and how yummy his mommy's cookies were. Then I saw, what looked like a tribe of cave people. I looked at the young boy, and his clothes were nothing like the tribes loin clothes were. He wore a white kinda puffy shirt, with, what looked like, a leather vest that ties in the front. He also wore brown pants and brown tethered shoes, more like something you would see in some kind of reenactment of the middle ages. This boy was definitely way out of his era, and where was his mother anyway? My question was answered when a woman stepped out of a castle, that just came out of thin air.

"Aiden... Come back inside, stay away from those people." The black haired woman called, I couldn't help but notice how this woman looked just like me. Soft violet eyes, long, sleeky black hair, full lips, high cheekbones and absolutely sexy. The boy swung his head around and pranced through the field and ran into his mother's arms. Next thing I knew, I was in standing in front of a bricked building, in the middle of a light rain shower and was staring at a little girl with wavy light blond hair, bright and beautiful green eyes, bright red lips, and pale skin with dirt all over her face. She was wearing some kind of red cloak that tied around her neck and had a hood pulled over her head to cover her dirty pink dress. The young girl had to be no younger than the boy I just saw, 5 maybe 6. She looked very on edge as she looked side to side and walked around the block, trying hard not to get noticed. Then a man came up behind her, and gripped her shoulder and she spun around as the man stooped down to her level. Her breath escaped, calm and relaxed as the man stroked her cheek and she smiled.

"Its ok, Celosia. Nobody will harm you ever again." The man says and brushes her hair back, revealing a severe burn under her wavy bangs.

"Yes, father." She says sweetly with a smile as the man stands up and walks the child around the block; home probably.

Then, I was transported to an island. The Galapagos, I believe. I then watched as a young girl with very tan skin, big brown eyes, short dark hair to frame her plump face, which was tear stained. She wore deer skins, like she was Indian or part of a tribe as the beads around her neck bounced as she ran to the beach and tripped and fell on a rock and let more tears fall. She sat up and gripped what looked like a doll and hugged it tightly.

'They are right. The entire tribe is right. I am different. I cannot do anything right!' Her mind screamed as visions of the tribe's chief was yelling barbarously at her. I then noticed her age, 7. That's when a boy who looked her age came running down the beach, strong and tall, short brown hair and was wearing one of those weird skirt things that I remember learning in ancient history class in high school. He raced down and skidded across the sand and landed right beside the young girl.

"I am worthless, Mahkah. The chief even says so."

"No you are not. Do not say that, Maka. You will find yours purpose in life, just like everyone else does."

Maka smiles a little. "You are my bestest friend for a purpose, you know?"

I then blinked my eyes and was inside an ancient Greek temple. A young girl in a white and pink dress with her hair all pulled to one side and a crystal diadem resting on her jet black hair was leaning up against an elegant pillar. I couldn't see her face until she turned away  
from the pillar, my eyes had widen and I let a gasp of shock escape my lips as I saw the girl's face. She looks just like Danny.  
The same icy blue eyes, the same nose, but full pink lips, kinda like Danielle's. That's when a woman came in.

"Princess Oceana. Your coronation awaits." The woman says.

"Of course, Adena," Oceana says and walks towards her, but falls to the floor. Adena quickly rushes to the young princess's side.

"Are you alright princess?" She asks, worriedly. But she just shakes her head as tears ran down her face rapidly.

"Are you hurt? Should I go get your father?" But she just shakes her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to be queen yet, Adena." Oceana says, making Adena look at her; shocked. "I understand that my mother died and that this country needs their queen but, I'm just not ready. I'm only 6 years old, I don't know how to run a country."

"My princess, I understand. But this is just cold feet. Once you are in your coronation robes and changing from a diadem to a crown, you will never regret that moment that you sat on the throne. Ruler of the country, where everyone attends to your every need." Adena was smiling grandly at everything she was saying. Making Oceana smile sweetly.

Then I was transported to Hawaii in a blink of an eye. As I saw two boys armed with spears and wearing loin clothes. One looked about 6 years old, the other one was about 15 and they looked liked brothers. Both had dark brown hair, and beetle black eyes with creamy white skin. Both were strong and buff, and handsome- even the little one was.

"You are pretty brave, Kai. To climb that mountain." The older brother said.

"It was nothing. But, do think that will help me become Cardinal when I'm older?" (AN:/ I make up histories as I go along. Remember this in future chapters.)

"Of course. You'll be Cardinal in no time. Just think of it Cardinal Kai. Don't you know how many Healers would love that?"

"Yeah. Reef..." Kai says under his breath dreamily.

"The Elder's daughter? You like her?"

"Not really like, more like... Showing a liking of her?"

"Kai has a wife now! Kai has a wife now!" Kai's face turned a violent shade of pink at this.

"NO I DON'T! STOP IT!"

"Then what's stopping me from telling the whole village?" He says evilly as a wicked smile grew on his face and he turned around and ran towards the village.

"I'll spear your head on a stick!" Kai yells, and runs after him.

I then blinked my eyes, and was then transferred to the Appalachian Mountain range, in front of a large, Chinese-like temple. Then a young girl who had to 3 or 4 and a boy who looked like he was 5 or 6. Both wearing bright colored kimonos and robes, and bright silver eyes. The young girl had reddish brown hair, half pulled back and laid beautifully around her face and fell to her waist. Her lips were a lovely shade of red and pink, perfectly mixed together to suit her creamy pastel facial color. The young boy had very ragged, light hair and dark circles under his eyes.

They both looked at each other and smiled before rolling up their sleeves; revealing the air symbol tattooed on their wrists and pressed and pressed them together.

"Promised we'll be together, Airia." The young boy says sweetly.

"I'll promise if you'll promise, Aiolos." Airia said and smiled kindly. And then their tattoos glowed and I popped back to Dan with only one question on my mind.

"Ice... it is it's own element, right?"

"Some are descends from the other elements. Like, how lightning is descended to fire."

"So, people, can absorb these powers, right?"

"More or less, however, the Originals did not exactly get their elemental powers until they'd died and crossed over to the Ghost Zone-" That's when a pair of footsteps came down the stairs, when I saw the back shoes and black suit pants; I knew we were in trouble. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, until Vlad was done yelling at me.

"Wh-WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE?!" Vlad yelled at us, and I whipped the scroll behind my back, hoping Vlad doesn't notice. He always started out with words, but after that he just starts blabbering and muttering loud things that didn't make any sense. (Auth.N:\ I was watching Drake and Josh when I wrote this part. :))

Dan saw the scroll lodge in my back; trembling horribly, hoping for Vlad not to notice. He came up from behind me and wrapped his large hand around what he could of the scroll and turned it invisible, calming my nerves. When Vlad turned he noticed what happened, he realized what was going on, his face suddenly harden and his jaw dropped. Then, like knives stabbing my lower regions, he started up again. I held my breath in my throat and tried my best not to scream or fall, but I couldn't help it. My face shriveled up and started leaning forward slightly; not enough for Dan to notice. But enough for Vlad too. I regained my thoughts and had total control over my body, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. But, the only side affects from that, left me feeling weak and unstable. I could feel the nutrients escaping my face, making me feel like skin and bone. As if I wasn't yet.

Vlad then strolls quickly over towards me, kicking books aside that were in his way. He quickly examines my face, pressing down on some areas that made me wince in pure agony and tracing the outline of my once full cheeks now all hollowed out; empty. Vlad then pulls out a flashlight and shines it in my eyes.

"Its feeding… isn't it?" He asks as he puts his flashlight away in his pocket. I nod. Dan just looked at both of us like we basket cases locked up in mental hospitals.

"Wh-whats wrong with her?" Dan asks confused and panicked. Vlad shot me a does-he-know-yet look. I shook my head.

'I didn't think he would eat that much, as soon as I get his growing habits recorded, we'll know how much blood he'll need.' Vlad said telepathically. And I nodded.

'What about my face? If this just keeps getting worse then, I don't think I can be his food source for the next 8 something months.'

'Your body can handle itself until he starts breaking your bones. Until then, I shouldn't worry that much.'

"Sam, I found something I think you and Dan would want to consider." Vlad says out loud, and turns around up stairs. I looked at Dan, and he nodded. As we kicked our way across the room and hopped on each of the steps. We then followed Vlad down to his lab, where he handed us a file.

"Aphrodite's Antidote. Can cure almost every sickness out there. Including memory loss."

"Perfect... where is it?" I said almost a little too quick.

"That's the catch. No one knows where it is, but some say that Aphrodite is Pandora 's right hand gal. So, I suggest Pandora 's metropolis first. And go from there."

"But, Vlad, a trip to Pandora 's metropolis takes weeks as it is. And including where we have to go to find the antidote, it's a month's journey."

"And?"

"And the quickest way I can think of to Pandora 's, passes the Ghost King 's castle."

"Then I suggest you should start your journey soon."

**Another chapter, another anxious moment! I can't believe how well this story is doing. And if you looked up the 8 children's names, it's pretty obvious what their element is. I'm also thinking about a major twist in the story. Well it goes. . . **

**(Message me if you like to know the major twist. ;D)**


	13. Let The Journey Begin

I thought I should try something "New".

At the Ghost King's castle…

Danielle was sitting at her vanity, stroking her silky soft hair to one side and started applying Bobby-pins underneath to hold all her hair into place. She then looks at her face and smooths down her eyebrows until they are flat against her face, then looks down at a bottle of moisturizer and squirts a small amount onto her hand and rubs a thin layer onto her face. Under her eyes, smoothing the creme on the bridge of her nose out to her cheeks until her face was completely moistened.  
She picks up a foundation brush and a compact and starts brushing the pale powder lightly onto her skin and under her eyes. Once she was done, she picked an angled eyeliner brush and opened a black palette filled with dark and crepuscular colors. She dips the brush in the blackest black and gently applies the darkness on her waterline, and then retraced the line she made before. Then, she escapes her eye with the brush; creating a dark cat eye. She then guides the brush to her eyelid and follows her eyelashes until she's back where she started.  
She does this again with the other eye and then picks up a small contour brush and dips it in a light gold color. She blows on the loose gold flakes before lightly brushing the outline of the cat eyes, and then the crease of her eyelid. And then, with a small angled brush, applies a darker golden shade and smudges the color on her brow bone. After fixing any smudges or adding anything more, she then utilizes a bright shade of red lipstick and then some thick mascara. She then places a small tiara on her head and looks over her makeup before standing up and grabbing her black cloak off her bed and throws it on quickly. And walks out the door, she turns left and continues down the corridor until she's in a dark corner.  
She looks side to side to be sure that no one was looking, and knocks on the wall 3 times before a secret passage had opened. She walks in backwards and enters an elevator, as it starts descending downwards.  
"Danielle, you're late." A roaring voice said, Danielle stepped out of the elevator and took off her cloak; revealing her skin-tight jumpsuit with the famous"DP" symbol on the front.

"Fashionably late, and guilty as charged." She said sassily and placed a gloved hand on her curvaceous hip. She walked up to a large figure, that was broad shouldered and extremely buff. The Ghost King.

"Lateness will not be tolerated in my castle." Pariah said, annoyed.

"Not looking absolutely sexy won't be tolerated in mine." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes to add effect. And opened them again, but glowing green.

"Just start the meeting woman! With Danny still unconscious, there is no one else to explain the plans to the new recruits."

"Fine fine," She turned to face the large crowd of 100s maybe even 1000s of green eyes. "Attention… Immortals of all ages, welcome to Pariah Dark's castle," She says sweetly with a pearly white smile. "Oh, what the hell, none of you even remember how you even possibly got here. Better yet, your names, so why bother with introductions?" She gazes with at them all with her soulless glowing eyes. "You all know why you're here. Surely, you all heard of the Scarlet Rayne legend. How she sucks out every living being's soul? The daughter of the devil? Good, because I'm not explaining it. Danny and I have always been interested in the world of dark magic, probably got it from that little bitch, Samantha Manson. Now, me and Danny believed that if she was ever to turn into a full ghost, that she would contain a very rare piece of dark magic, The Black Opal." As soon as those words left her mouth, the entire crowd of minions exploded into an uproar.

"Wouldn't that power be able to stop anything?!"

"How did she even possess that type of power?!"

"Why isn't she one of us if she possesses dark magic?!"

"SILENCE!" Pariah's voice echoed off the walls; extinguishing the whole uproar.

"Samantha would've become one of us. If it wasn't for Clockwork not minding his own fucking business! That, and Danny's alternative evil version, decided to turn soft and save ever little girl who decides to kill themselves and changing them into a vampire bitches and then fucking them to a pulp, completely destroying Danny! But it's not like I hold a grudge or anything." She says while smiling sweetly. "The plan, is simple. Suck out every living beings soul, but take your time. Don't go draining everyone at once, save some for Danny, will ya. If we succeed, Scarlet Rayne will return, and the world and all the dimensions will be ours for the taking!" She shouted as the new minions yelled and screamed in shear happiness.

After the meeting, Dani went back up stairs; not to her bedroom, but the door on the opposite side. She turned the knob and swung the door open, and looked into the grunting and the sound of chains banging together from struggling darkness. She then flipped on the light switch, only to find Danny Fenton strapped down to his bed. He looked up, seeing his clone looking at him in a way that was considered rape.

"Do you promise to behave now?" Dani said seductively, leaning up against the door frame.

"Wh-why are you doing this to me? I have to get back to Sam." As soon as those words left his mouth, her eyes widen and she flew up in the air faster than light itself and slammed her body weight on top of his.

"You will NEVER speak that name again!" Dani hissed in his ear, as she gripped his triceps with her sharp talons of nails; making him shift uncomfortably under her. "Unless you finally surrender and consider that bitch the enemy."

"Never! I would never betray Sam like that. I-I love her!" Those words rattled in her mind, as her cheek began to crack. She was losing him. Since the plan wouldn't revolve around Sam, the love source, it was then relied on the next source, her. If Danny didn't commit soon, she would then crumble into a thousand pieces.

"What if I told you that. . ." She got super close to his ear, as her hands were tracing seductive circles on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, as a fascinating gasp left his lips and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The chains where long enough for him to grip her waist and push her down more on top of him. He shouldn't be feeling this, it was as if he had fallen for her trap and was now bewitched by her charms, he knew it the back of his mind it was wrong, that he had devoted his love for Sam. But maybe there was more to it, may be it was always a love-hate relationship and he had chosen to hate her. "That, Sam was betraying you."

"How?" He gaped out, clearly he didn't want her to stop; making her smile damnably.

"Sam, is now with… Your little friend, Dan." That made his eyes widen, and he took her by surprise when he flipped her over; making him the dominate one. He snagged both her wrists in his hands tightly, making her groan. "You always did take me by surprise, Daniel. Maybe there are more to come…" She said happily, as she nibbled on his ear, making him shudder in pure ecstasy.

"Sam is with that bastard! Wh- how, why would she do that to me!"

"Apparently, a little bird gave her the idea that you have abandoned her. That's when Dan came into the picture." She moaned, as a hot trail of kisses went down his neck, making his groin tingle for a moment and lost all his thoughts. But only for a split second. "What…" He swallowed his thoughts as kissing became sucking. "Has, he done with her?"

"He turned her half vampire ghost. But that will change, very soon."  
She answered, and made her way up to his jaw.

"What do you mean?" He traced the outline of her curves unknowingly.

"He… knocked her up-"

"HE FUCKED HER?!" He screamed a little louder than expected, as he gripped the leather like material on her jumpsuit. She moaned as his nails pierced her bloodless skin, and shot electricity up her spine that gave her goosebumps.

"Acting in a way love would be expressed between two people, would break the connection between you and her." She said hurriedly, as her hips where moving eagerly against his, as her hot wetness was spilling out from her core. He gripped her wrists tighter, almost gashing into her skin with his nails. Sending pain and pleasure into her desire seeking moans.

"WHAT ELSE HAS HE DONE TO HER?!" Danny demanded to know, as her moans and breathing became more intense.

"Nothing I can remember, he's been treating her like a queen lately. Better than you ever did." She spoke with a devious smile and pure viciousness in her voice; hoping it would send Danny over the edge.

It did. He bit down on her neck, with raw passionate power; sending a level of pain she took as pleasure. Her hands trailed to his back as her fine nails ripped his shirt off, exposing his buff chest. The young teenager's breath was entrapped in her throat when Danny went ghost, his grayish-green cape draped over them like a blanket; doing things to her he knew he shouldn't be doing. Her knife like nails scratched the chest of his jumpsuit open, making noises escape his lips as a sign of surrender. She kissed every square inch of his meagerly, strong chest. Entangling her tongue with his nipples, as he gripped her head, and sent his sharp nails into her scalp; only making her suck harder. Then, she flipped him over on his back, going back where she started; his neck and down his stomach. She was about to rip off any other clothing that was restraining her from what she desired, when Danny pulled her back up. Catching her lips onto his as he brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. Caressing every little detail on her face, her cheek bones, her jaw line, everything. He sat up, as Danielle scooted up him until she was over the desired area. She lingered a hand at his face with a soft touch that trailed down his neck and onto his chest, he pulled her up to her knees and quickly turned the top of her jumpsuit intangible; revealing her silky, creamy white full breasts. He caressed them and pulled her close until her flat stomach was right up in his face. He kissed, sucked and bit her stomach until her green blood was running down her torso and he licked it all up, she moaned and rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she took one of her breasts into her hand and massaged it, before arching her back. Giving herself the extra kick that made her blood flow unstable. Danny's hands traveled to her ass, massaging and squeezing them until he triggered something.

She screamed, and sent the palms of her fists into the wooden backboard of the bed. Draping over him like a sheet, her breasts dangling in front on him. He took this opportunity and sucked and pinched, and rolled her nipples in between his fingers until they peaked and swelled up. She needed him, Now. She lowered herself down, making sure her perked nipples were you touching his skin. She yanked his pants off, exposing his broad dick that shot straight up in the air, just aching for a blow job. She wrapped her petite fingers around his hardness and watched as he gripped the sheets with nothing but satisfaction on his face. She looked down, he was already pre-cumming, knowing this an evil smile creep on her lips as she tightened her grip on him and slowly moved up and down. Danny's grip on the sheets grew tense, making this even more amusing for Danielle. Then unexpectedly, she quickened her pace tenfold. Making Danny's blood flow race faster than ever, he felt like his balls were ready to explode as his toes curled and hips were moving eagerly with Dani's thrusting motion. That's when she plopped her lips down on him. Sucking his sweet orgasm in.

Danny grabbed Danielle by the shoulders and flipped her over on her back, he kissed her with raw power before snaking his tongue in her mouth, roaming her warm, wet, cum essence caverns. This was the perfect distraction for Danny, he turned her leather pants intangible and threw them across the room; making sure that she didn't notice. Leaving her only in black panties. He rubbed his calloused fingers against her clitoris in a circular motion, making her head fall back onto the soft pillow and let out an easeful moan. Danny smiled viciously at this, and picked up speed. Her back arched and her hips moved unconsciously against his hand. Seeing this, he yanked off the black material, exposing her shimmering pussy. He slid his thumb across her delicate lids, purposely tormenting her until she quivered uncomfortably under him. She clutched the pillow, as pressure began to build up, like a tea kettle ready to boil over. That's when he plunged a finger into her core, her eyes widen and she let out a shrieking cry. Danny then plunged another finger into her core, making the pillow split in two and she grip his shoulder; sinking her nails into his skin. She thrusts him down so she could get to his ear.

"If you don't fuck me soon… you will regret it." She hisses, and sinks her fine nails into his shoulder blades, making him wince in pain. He nods, but rebelled. He lowers himself to her most sensitive areas, and licks most of her outer areas before replenishing her needs and entering her aching core. She sunk her nails into his head and screamed his name loudly. He moved around inside her until her core clenched around his tongue, as the tea kettle began spilling over. Her orgasm hit twice as hard as Danny's did, to her surprise, Danny pulled away just before it happened. She panted heavily as he collapsed over top of her.

"If you think it's over, it's not.… you begged for this." He says evilly and thrusts into her tight core with all the strength he had. Damn, she was tighter than he thought she would be. True about what he heard around the castle, she was still a virgin. But not anymore. He held still for her body to adjust to his size before, slowly, thrusting into her. And eventually stopped. Danielle moaned and pressed her hips against his while caressing her large tits.

"Beg me," Danny whispered into her ear.

"Mmm…" That's all she could say, after her previous orgasm, she didn't know what was up and what was down.

"Beg me… To fuck you."

The tea kettle was becoming hotter than the sun at this point, the need to feel it's warmth was becoming unbearable. She thrashed and moaned underneath him; fighting his temptations. But were only growing futile.

"Ohh… God dammit," she started out. "FUCK ME ALREADY!"

An evil smile grew on his lips. "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

He pulled out of her, only leaving his tip in before slamming into her tight tunnel with all the strength he had. She screamed, but it wasn't long until pain had turned to pleasure. Just like how her life had turned out. She was a helpless, homeless ghost girl with a very vivid imagination. Thank God her DNA was too close to Danny's, or else Sam would've picked her up on her visionary simulations and got her exposed. Good thing she hadn't had her powers long enough to fix out the bug. It was her who opened the Ghost King's sarcophagus, though it truly was Danny who always held the meetings. But this was always her plan. And always, irrevocably and irresistibly was in love with Danny. That's why she had to do this.

Danny collapsed on top of her soon after her juices had coated his cock all the way down to his sack, they laid there for the longest time panting and trying their hardest to regain normal breathing patterns. Danny looked up into Dani's lustful eyes, and caressed her soft cheek.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly.

"Then…you'll forgive me for this." His brows furrowed and before he could inhale another breath, a sharp knife had entered his heart.

He got off of Danielle and stood up to find blood running down his torso. He looked back up at Danielle weakly only to find all her clothes back on, confused and filled with pain.

"Wh-why would you do this?" He whispered lifelessly.

"Danny…Danny…Danny," she said, making it sorta sound like tisk-tisk-tisk while straightening the tiara on her head. "There's a reason why I do things around here. I had to drain you of your human life, it was filled with nothing but memories. Bad memories. It was the only way to keep you all to myself. More humanity means more souls for Scarlet. But there's one in particular I couldn't bare myself to lose. Yours…" She sat on the edge of the bed as he fell to his knees and kept tapping the tip if his nose with her index finger. "Scarlet wanted you Danny, and I just couldn't let my own creator go. No, I wanted you. All. To. Myself. So I did what I had to do, the more dead the better." She whispered in his ear and grasped her hand around the knife and ripped it out before getting up. "I'll give you some privacy, Danny. You know where to find me, see you in a few months." She says and leans up against the door frame and watched as Danny's body grew limp and fell to the floor.

Sam's Pov.

I stood at the bar in the kitchen in Vlad's castle. With a clear water bottle in my hand, filled with a thick, red liquid. Dan walked into the room not a moment later I took a sip that trickled down the left side of my mouth, making it look like I drank someone.

"What's that?" he gestured to my mouth, sounding a little worried. I just shrugged and looked down at my water bottle.

"No, what's on your face?!" He shouted, and stormed across the room to me and slammed against the marble counters, just to wipe the red liquid off my face and taste it himself and yank my water bottle out of my hand.

"Animal blood, why are you drinking animal blood?!" I could think of a thousand different reasons why I was drinking that delicious substance, but mostly how I had to eat something that would make me strong and give my growing child the heart to beat food for and how I'm stressing out about finding some funky antidote for Dan's memory loss.

"Helps calm my nerves." I finally say, and push him away knowing I'm the only person he could never bare to hurt.

"How does animal blood calm someone's nerves?"

"It just does! Weird goth thing I guess." I say and then remembering I "so call" don't remember his vampire powers. "God, sometimes I wish those fucking vampire powers would just go away." I yank the water bottle out of his hand and start storming away, when he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"How do you know about my powers?"

"The cape, the fangs, the eyes… It wasn't that hard to figure out." He just kept quiet after that, and I yanked my shoulder away and stormed up a set of stairs. I could could hear a pair of footsteps behind me, but something was telling me not to look back. Before I knew it, I was darting through open doors, running up and down corridors until I come to a very unique door. It was made out of some sort of black metal with big dusty bolts on the edges; barricading it from opening. I looked behind me, and saw a dark shadow coming towards me. I looked at the door again and concentrated as the door swung open, I was immobilized by this as my eyes stared intensely at the self-opening door as I tried to swallow a breath attempting to escape into open air. I then darted into the strange scenery of a desert with mountains that touched the sky. I could feel the delicate, calescent ground blistering the souls of my feet as I ran. I didn't run far though, as I was hurtling from the sky and into an endless abyss. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't even realize what had happened until after I hit the ground…

My eyes flew open, and I jolted up from my sleeping position. I looked into a blazing fire, less then inches from my bare feet. I heard a sudden snapping of a stick breaking that made me jump and agitated, I looked up and saw Dan throwing the broken stick on the fire. He looked very annoyed about something. What happened?

"You were asleep… You were knocked unconscious from combat." He said as if he read my mind, avoiding my gaze. I just grunted and placed a hand on my head, it was pounding harder than an 808 drum. I was in a fight? With who?

"We were just passing the Ghost King 's castle and it was like Danny was expecting we were passing through."

Then his voice became distant as it all came back to me, Dan held me close to his body as we started flying towards the Ghost King 's castle. Then, a whole army had appeared in front of the castle; lead by none other than, Danielle. We continued to fly over the castle, hoping they didn't see us when catapults full of fire balls were hurtling toward us. Dan dodged most of them the best he could, until one came hurtling towards him too fast, forcing him to drop me and face what the fire ball had to offer. After free falling from the sky, I landed on my stomach painfully and was, maybe, the worst place to be in this situation. At Danielle's feet. My eyes widen realizing this, as she kicked me over onto my stomach with her huge combat boot before clenching my throat in her smooth hand and raising me up in the air effortlessly, bringing my ear to her lips.

"I will destroy you… Halfling." She snarled in my ear, for once I was actually scared of someone younger than me, as I let a tear fall off my cheek. Dan came in out of nowhere and punched Danielle in the face and sent her flying back in the huge army of skeletons.

"Attack them!" Danielle's distant called, as the skeletons eyes started glowing a viscous a red and raised their weapons at us. Dan and I stood back to back as the undead army converged around us, he gripped my arm as he inhaled a deep breath; letting his infamous Ghostly Wail escape his lips. I watched as the weapons flew out of their hand, but not the soldiers themselves. they stood tall and still unnaturally. My heart started racing as a chill went down my spine as the blood started racing to my lips, Dan gripped me even tighter as he became lightheaded from holding his Ghostly Wail too long. The deadly sonic waves died down as the bony soldiers came stalking towards us. The gripped Dan down to the ground by his neck as I still struggled to break free as they started doggy piling on top of me, I screamed as they started ripping my clothes and pulling my hair. I couldn't take it anymore, they had me strapped down too tight to the ground that it started cutting of the the circulation to my waist. That's when my baby started getting scared or hurt. My entries body tightened up as my cheek began to crack into debris, that crumbled like sand as it hit the black abraded ground. No… I'm not gonna let this happen. Not again.  
I balled my hands into contracted fists, as I let all my anger out. The mountain of skeletal warriors started to glow a violent, florescent white as bones and skulls started flying everywhere. I expanded my arms and escaped all my anger. I looked out in the wide open army just waiting yo be destroyed, I looked down at myself; I didn't even realize I was up in the air and went ghost. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan look up as his eyes widen and lips were twitching to say something.

"S-s-Sam?" He stammered out, as the skeletons began piling on top of him. Unconsciously, I let a blue and white energy disk wave go and watched as the bones of the soldiers explode into a million pieces. I flew down to Dan, and grabbed his hand as Pariah Dark's warriors began concaving us in a tight spot. I've seen Danny do this move too many times. I balled myself up, as a blue shield encased my body. I let the energy build up inside me until it was too much to handle, and I let everything out. About half of the army was destroyed, but with a cost. I felt terribly weak and dizzy. I kept fighting on though, until almost every warrior was destroyed; leaving us to deal with Danielle.

"Impressive. You've been handling that dark power unexpectingly well. How's Jr. by the way?" Dan looks at me confused and stunned.

"What dark power?" I asked confused, but she smiles devilishly and extends and arm out towards me as a glowing green ball of energy began to form and everything went black.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, realizing the story.

"A few hours, maybe less." He answers, now sitting beside me. "Why didn't you tell who you were?"

I sat there for what like eternity, just looking for an answer. I looked into the fire, that only reminded me of the episode in the shower, I could explain in 2 ways. 1, explain everything from the beginning, including all the details that made me cry. 2, find the antidote and let him answer the question himself.

"I…it's too hard to explain."

"Then maybe you can explain this…" He then hands me a sonographic photo of a baby. Our baby.

It all was coming back to me. I was in my bedroom pacing around, stressed about trying to find Aphrodite's Antidote and was about to take another sip from my water bottle when Vlad came into my room.

"Sam… It's ready." He says, and I nod and follow him down to the lab. Everything from that moment on was a big blur, it wasn't until I was in the chair and staring up at the screen, showing a beautiful baby. It's like one of those moments that you wish would last forever, but they're also those moments the passes by too quickly, as the screen fades to black.

"You're at your 3rd month." I remember someone telling me. That's what brings me back to the sonographic photo staring back at me.

"This… was partially your fault." I finally say, hoping it didn't sound blameful.

"What? You're saying… It's mine?" I let those words play in my mind too many times, the first time sounded shocked, the second time happy, but the third time was like poison to my ears. I stayed silent at this, not knowing which one was the one he actually said, but I nodded and looked back into the fire and placed a hand over my stomach. He took me by surprise as he laid his hand over top of mine. I looked at him, shocked. His touch against my bare skin felt like electricity as his lips touched mine gently. For once I felt happy, even in this shitty situation.

* * *

Danielle stood in her bedroom, in front of a mirror. Her top lifted and tracing her flat stomach for something. A little disappointed.

"I don't understand, my King. It should've worked."

"It was your first time Danielle. It may not have worked, but you can always try again after he's awake." Pariah says calmly, standing behind her.

"But I want a baby now, in less than a day Samantha's baby was already a month. Why isn't mine?"

"Samantha is a halfling. Her humanity is what helps her child grow. Fairly quickly I might add. You, however, sacrificed your human half, which may extend your future pregnancy."

"Don't remind me… It's just not fair! Sam gets to have a baby, why can't I?!" She shrieks with tears in her eyes.

"Sam is a woman now, and you are still a child. Time is all you need, child."

"I'm not a child! I as much woman as Sam is! I'm fifteen going on sixteen, in your time, 13 was considered full adult!" She shouted, as tears were falling rapidly down her face.

"Time, Danielle… Time."

"I just don't understand. I fucked Danny before I killed him. BEFORE! He was Halfa, Sam was a Halfling and, me and Dan are full ghosts. Wh-why won't it work for me if it worked for Sam?"

"I've been watching Sam for a few months now, and do you honestly think she planned to have a baby with Dan?"

"No. But you can only blame the consequences of unprotected sex on that. But still, my point stands. She only had sex with him once, and she was already pregnant with her demon of a child when Dan let fire into her body…"

"I will repeat myself, it was her humanity that helps her baby grow. It's all within its mother genes that helps it grow."

"You mean it will either be a Halfa or a Halfling?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't give up yet on this child, Danielle." The tears rolling down her face stopped falling, as her unbeating heart started up. Or at least her child's heart was.

"Congratulations." He says before leaving the room.


End file.
